<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coletânea de Imagines by BokutoMika (HiratsukaMi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725971">Coletânea de Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiratsukaMi/pseuds/BokutoMika'>BokutoMika (HiratsukaMi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imagines [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Inazuma Eleven GO, Steven Universe (Cartoon), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiratsukaMi/pseuds/BokutoMika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Os imagines postados aqui foram feitos para o projeto ImaginesLand, no Spirit. Se quiserem conferir mais imagines de outros autores, considerem dar uma passada por lá! No mais, os imagines são mais sobre Haikyuu, mas tem alguns de outros animes também.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agatsuma Zenitsu/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Lars Barriga/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yuuichi Tsurugi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imagines [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Deu Tudo Errado! Ou nem tanto... (Imagine Bokuto Koutarou)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá pessoal, como estão? Esse foi o primeiro imagine que fiz para o projeto ImaginesLand do Spirit. Espero que gostem! O tema desenvolvido foi "superstições".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Você foi para o primeiro ano do ensino médio e acreditava que, se pisasse com o pé direito no local onde iria estudar, o ano letivo seria perfeito, sem estresse e sem encrencas. Com isso em mente, pôs-se a se arrumar rapidamente por conta da ansiedade. Queria chegar logo na nova escola, a fim de ter tempo para realizar seu ritual de boa sorte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após tomar seu café da manhã, dirigiu-se rapidamente à nova escola. Cada minuto parecia demorar uma eternidade para passar. Então, para se distrair, resolveu navegar por seu twitter pelo celular. Aquilo pareceu dar certo, já que em poucos minutos, o trem havia parado na estação onde você desceria. Acompanhar briga idiota de fandoms e dar risada disso realmente era um bom passatempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A escola não ficava muito longe da estação, então foi rápido alcançar o portão de entrada. Quando chegou lá, parou por um momento. Estava admirando o tamanho da escola. Mal podia acreditar que conseguira ingressar na Fukurodani, a escola que sempre sonhara em frequentar após assistir aos jogos de vôlei masculino. Sua intenção era se candidatar ao cargo de gerente do clube, pois admirava o esforço de todos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após se acalmar um pouco, andou em direção ao portão e, quando foi realizar seu ritual de boa sorte, um garoto esbarrou em seu pequeno corpo, fazendo com que você entrasse com o pé esquerdo na escola. Aquilo a desesperou profundamente, porque seu ano letivo começou em um desastre total. Você estava tão aflita olhando para o chão, onde havia os trilhos do portão, que não notou o garoto se aproximando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está bem? — O garoto perguntou preocupado, vendo se você não havia se machucado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você… Você… Você estragou o meu ano letivo todo! Como pode fazer isso comigo? Agora meu ano todo vai ser um fracasso! — Você exclamou desesperada, com as mãos na cabeça e sem olhar para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu estraguei seu ano letivo? Mas ele nem começou ainda. — O garoto respondeu confuso e tentando entender a neura. — E aliás, se você ficar encarando o portão, vai acabar perdendo a cerimônia de entrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E agora, o que vou fazer? Já sei, irei pular esse ano letivo e, no ano que vem, tentarei entrar mais rápido para que ninguém esbarre em mim! É isso! — Você começou a caminhar para fora da escola rapidamente, antes de ter seu caminho barrado pelo garoto. — Me deixe ir embora, eu não posso começar o ano letivo desse jeito!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Primeiro me explica o que ‘tá acontecendo. Você ficou histérica de repente!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu já disse: você estragou meu ano letivo! Vai dar tudo errado!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas eu acabei de chegar aqui. A única coisa que fiz foi esbarrar em você sem querer!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Esse é o motivo, inferno! Por causa disso, eu entrei pelo portão com o pé esquerdo e não o direito!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um silêncio constrangedor se formou no ambiente. Você estava brava, espumando ódio por seus poros, enquanto o garoto estava com um ar confuso tentando entender o que tinha a ver uma coisa com a outra. O silêncio foi quebrado graças a outro garoto que se aproximou. Esse você notou a aparência, ficando com a face um pouco corada por achá-lo bonito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bokuto-san, a cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo está para começar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Akaashi, ‘tô com problemas aqui, me ajude por favor!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Qual o problema?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Essa garota está me acusando de estragar o ano letivo dela, que nem ao menos começou!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh. — Akaashi mudou sua atenção para você, que ainda continuava o olhando timidamente. — O que Bokuto-san fez desta vez? — questionou em tom sério virando-se para você</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Akaashi! — Bokuto exclamou indignado, pois esperava ser defendido pelo amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele me fez pisar para dentro da escola com o pé esquerdo! Todo mundo sabe que se isso acontece, a pessoa será desafortunada pro resto do ano letivo! Ele desgraçou o meu primeiro ano na Fukurodani!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acredita em superstições? — O moreno questionou, pensativo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro que sim, até hoje elas têm me ajudado muito na vida… Bokuto, você irá arcar com as consequências disso! — Você vociferou enquanto fuzilava ele com seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vamos criar confusão por causa disso. Eu vou resolver seu problema senhorita…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome]...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok. Bokuto-san, me empreste o vidro de sal que você carrega na mochila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas eu uso ele para me dar sorte… — Bokuto respondeu triste, tentando convencer o amigo a não usar seu precioso sal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você causou isso, então é o mínimo que pode fazer, não acha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem, só porque é você que está pedindo. — Com um biquinho nos lábios, Bokuto abriu sua mochila, pegou o vidrinho de sal e entregou-o a Akaashi. Você não estava entendendo nada do que acontece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado Bokuto-san. [Nome]-san, se me permite, posso derrubar um pouco de sal em seu ombro esquerdo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No que isso vai adiantar…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Todo infortúnio que passamos durante os dias é devido ao diabinho que repousa em nosso ombro esquerdo. Há uma superstição de que, quando jogamos o sal sobre o ombro esquerdo, nós cegamos esse diabinho, então ele não é capaz de atrapalhar o bom andamento do dia. — Akaashi explicou calmamente, fazendo você ficar bem mais tranquila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Entendo… Isso faz sentido! Vamos, pode tacar o vidrinho inteiro se quiser! Eu não me importo! — Você exclama toda eufórica, pensando na ideia de seu ano letivo ser salvo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O vidrinho todo não! Minha mãe me mata se me ver pegando sal duas vezes seguidas no mesmo dia. — O garoto mais alto se pronunciou. Um pouco de desespero pode ser notado em sua voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É o mínimo que tu pode fazer por mim, já que quebrou todo o meu esquema!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok gente. vamos fazer isso logo e ir à cerimônia de abertura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi não esperou a resposta de ninguém. Apenas abriu o vidrinho de sal e jogou um pouco sobre o seu ombro. Você ficou tentada a tirar um pouco para não sujar seu novo uniforme, mas acabou desistindo. Você faria de tudo para que sua sorte fosse boa nesse novo começo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após todo o ritual, os três saíram correndo em direção ao ginásio, onde a cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo estava para começar. Chegando ao local, você precisou recuperar seu fôlego, pois estava com dificuldades de respirar. Os meninos pareciam normais, apenas um pouco suados por correrem tanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você ‘tá bem? — Bokuto perguntou preocupado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu ‘tô, só preciso recuperar o fôlego um pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Leve seu tempo. Parece que chegamos um pouquinho adiantados apesar de tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Agradeço a atenção de vocês meninos, mas podem ir. Não quero atrasar ninguém. — Você respondeu com um pouco menos de dificuldade, mostrando que já estava bem melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não há problema em esperar, afinal, fui eu quem te atrapalhou, não é mesmo? — Bokuto falou sorrindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu coração estranhamente começou a palpitar novamente, mas você decidiu ignorar. Após se recuperar, os três foram para seus respectivos lugares, esperando que a cerimônia de abertura começasse. No final das contas, seu primeiro dia não começou tão ruim assim. Talvez seu ano letivo fosse divertido ao lado desses meninos e do time de vôlei. No fim, você pensou que precisa parar de ficar tão neurótica quanto às suas superstições, apesar de sempre serem efetivas.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vamos comemorar seu desaniversário! (Imagine Karasuno Club)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mais um imagine feito para o projeto ImaginesLand! O tema da vez é "presenteie-me"!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nishinoya e Tanaka estavam em um dilema enquanto esperavam o início do treinamento: sua nova gerente do clube era uma graça e, depois de xeretar um pouco a vida dela, encontraram o que seria sua suposta data de aniversário. Eles estavam animados em fazer uma festa surpresa, mas não sabiam como contar isso ao time. Foi então que Daichi notou os dois isolados em um canto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nishinoya, Tanaka! O treino irá começar. Depois vocês continuam com o que quer que seja que estejam fazendo. — Daichi falou enquanto arrastava os dois corvinhos agitados para o meio da quadra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Daichi-san, precisamos falar com o time depois. — O menor sussurrou ao seu capitão, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que vocês dois estão aprontando agora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que cruel Daichi-san! Até parece que a gente só apronta! — Tanaka respondeu fingindo indignação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Depois a gente conversa. — Nishinoya falou sorrindo e foi ocupar seu posto de Líbero na quadra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês… Tudo bem, teremos reunião depois do treino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso! — Os dois comemoraram por conseguirem uma reunião.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só preciso avisar Shimizu, Yachi e [Nome].</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não! — Os dois praticamente gritaram no meio da quadra, chamando a atenção dos outros membros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que escândalo é esse? — Sugawara questionou enquanto se aproximava do capitão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Esses dois estão aprontando, pra variar. Avise todos do time que depois teremos uma reunião. Parece que eles têm algo importante a ser dito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É pra já chefinho! — Sugawara responde e sai em direção ao resto do time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após toda a confusão, o treino começou. Os garotos estavam tão focados, que nem pareciam ter feito algazarra antes de começarem seus treinamentos. Com todos focados, ninguém percebeu a presença feminina que acabou de adentrar a quadra, trazendo um caixote cheio de garrafinhas d’água.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você foi encarregada de encher as garrafinhas e trazer para a quadra. Shimizu e Yachi se prontificaram a ajudar, mas você preferiu que elas continuassem coletando dados dos jogadores. O trabalho braçal ficaria por sua conta; e você sempre o executava muito bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após depositar o caixote perto dos bancos reservas, sentou-se em um deles para poder recuperar seu fôlego. Nunca reclamou disso, mas às vezes precisava parar e respirar. Perspicazes, Tanaka e Nishinoya notavam o esforço que a nova gerente fazia diariamente, fazendo-os admirá-la cada vez mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de descansar um pouco, foi até o depósito, onde havia um armário com toalhas limpas. Pegando o máximo que conseguia, levou-as até um dos bancos perto das garrafinhas, deixando-as com fácil acesso aos jogadores. Todo o cuidado era percebido por todos do clube, que apreciavam muito sua ajuda e dedicação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos fazer uma pausa!  — Daichi exclamou, fazendo todos pararem com o treinamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olha só, tudo está tão arrumadinho! — Hinata observou com um sorriso nos lábios. — Obrigado pelo esforço, [Nome]-chan!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só faço meu dever… Não tem nada demais nisso… — você respondeu sem graça. Nunca sabia reagir a elogios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Parabéns tampinha. Acabou de deixar nossa gerente desconfortável. — Tsukishima falou enquanto pegava uma toalha para enxugar o suor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é isso Tsukki-san! É que… É que eu realmente não sei reagir a elogios. Me perdoem por isso. Prometo melhorar daqui pra frente! — Você respondeu, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não fiquem perturbando a nossa [Nome]-chan! — Nishinoya e Tanaka falaram em uníssono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ninguém está me perturbando! — Você tentou esclarecer, mas como sempre, o time estava um caos novamente. Aquilo de certa forma te fazia bem, pois apesar das discussões, eles eram bem unidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O intervalo acabou. Vamos voltar ao treinamento. Dessa vez, faremos dois times e jogar uma partida. O time que perder terá que dar 10 voltas na quadra. — Daichi se pronunciou enquanto guardava sua garrafinha e colocava sua toalha no lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim capitão!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto os meninos treinavam e as outras gerentes observavam o desempenho de cada um, você saiu com o caixote para fora da quadra. A maioria das garrafas estavam vazias, então você resolveu enchê-las novamente. Após isso, retornou à quadra, onde os meninos jogavam uma intensa partida. Todos eles melhoraram muito suas técnicas, tornando-os um dos melhores times da província.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depositando o caixote no mesmo lugar de antes, você pegou as toalhas sujas e as levou ao depósito, pegando novas toalhas limpas para eles. Após deixar tudo em ordem, você pegou novamente as toalhas sujas e foi lavá-las, para ficarem limpas para o treino de amanhã. Essa rotina de cuidados sempre a afastava da quadra, então nunca sabia direito como os meninos estavam. Shimizu e Yachi lhe deixavam por dentro de tudo, mas nunca conseguiu assistir a um treinamento inteiro. O seu jeito de ajudar o time era totalmente diferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavando as toalhas e pendurando-as ao sol para secarem, resolveu fazer um lanche para eles. Após muito insistir e conversar com o diretor e os cozinheiros, o pessoal da cozinha começou a deixar você utilizar o espaço. Então, você sempre fazia bolinhos de arroz deliciosos para eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você já havia se acostumado com a rotina de treinamento deles, então sempre terminava de fazer suas atividades poucos minutos antes do treino terminar. Com isso, você saiu da cozinha com vários bolinhos de arroz dentro de uma cesta e rumou em direção à quadra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chegando lá, todos pareciam exaustos depois de um dia de treinamento árduo. Alguns estavam recuperando o fôlego enquanto bebiam água, já os outros (provavelmente o time que perdeu), estavam dando suas últimas voltas na quadra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom trabalho pessoal! Venham comer um pouco, para terem forças para voltar pra casa! — você exclamou sorridente, erguendo a cesta nas mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela fez bolinhos de novo! — Nishinoya exclamou enquanto chorava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós temos as melhores gerentes! — Tanaka exclamou igualmente, abraçando seu amigo de bagunça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos sentaram-se no chão para comer os bolinhos, enquanto você pegava as toalhas sujas para lavar. Daichi pareceu notar isso e foi conversar com você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome] não precisa se esforçar tanto. Você  já está fazendo coisas de mais. Isso pode te deixar doente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não acho que esteja fazendo coisas demais. Essa foi a forma que encontrei de ser útil ao time. Estou aqui para dar toda a retaguarda que precisam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você precisa se cuidar também. Não queremos que um importante membro do time se machuque por se esforçar demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu agradeço a preocupação Daichi-san… Muito obrigada por isso! — Você sorriu docemente ao capitão, que ficou sem jeito ao ver sua atitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só procure fazer as coisas com calma, nós apreciamos muito o seu esforço, mas apreciamos sua companhia também. Nishinoya e Tanaka ficariam histéricos se algo acontecesse com você. — Daichi falou em tom de brincadeira a última frase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei disso! — Vocês dois deram risadas após imaginar o caos que seria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*** Quebra de Tempo ***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya e Tanaka conversaram com o time, que resolveram fazer uma festa de aniversário surpresa para sua gerente. A quadra estava toda enfeitada com vários balões azuis, roxos e pretos. Uma mesa grande e farta de salgadinhos, docinhos e refrigerantes que cercavam um lindo bolo posicionado no centro do móvel estava localizada no meio da quadra, onde todos os jogadores, gerentes, treinador e professor estavam presentes. Tudo estava lindo, assim como deveria ser para alguém tão esforçado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você demorou um pouquinho para chegar à quadra. Um professor havia lhe pedido para entregar um documento na secretaria, então você aceitou ajudá-lo. Sempre que podia, você ajudava à todos a sua volta, mesmo que não ganhasse nada em troca. Você acreditava que todo seu esforço um dia seria recompensado, fazendo você dar o seu máximo em tudo o que faz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E lá estava você na frente da quadra. Estranhamente a porta estava fechada. Você ficou preocupada de algo ter acontecido com eles e, no desespero, abriu a porta com tudo e adentrou correndo o local. Você não teve tempo de processar toda a informação do local: tudo parecia uma festa, um aniversário surpresa, mas de quem era a festa? Você começou a procurar respostas em sua mente. Será que se esqueceu do aniversário de alguém?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Parabéns [Nome]-chan! — Hinata exclamou sorridente, enquanto te abraçava fortemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que parabéns? O que eu fiz? — Você perguntou confusa, com o alaranjado lhe abraçando pelo pescoço ainda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hoje é seu aniversário, ué. — Kageyama respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê? Não, não! Meu aniversário foi mês retrasado! — Você respondeu, segurando uma risada que insistia em querer sair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ué… Nishinoya e Tanaka falaram que seu aniversário era hoje… — Ennoshita pronunciou-se, olhando na direção dos dois amigos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome]-chan a gente viu no seu </span>
  <em>
    <span>face</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Lá estava a data de hoje! — Os dois exclamaram confusos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu tive que colocar uma data falsa para conseguir fazer uma conta, só que eu esqueci de mudar quando eu realmente fiz 16 anos. — Você não aguentou mais e começou a dar risada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nishinoya, a gente perguntou e você disse que era uma informação verdadeira, de fontes inquestionáveis! Facebook é questionável pra caralho! — Ennoshita falou se segurando para não cometer um crime de ódio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem gente, tudo bem… Já que isso aconteceu, porque nós… — Daichi não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois Sugawara o cortou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que nós não comemoramos o seu desaniversário? Assim nada disso será em vão! — Sugawara sugeriu empolgado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é uma boa ideia! Vamos lá! — Tanaka concordou e arrastou você à frente do bolo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após o “parabéns”, a bagunça se instalou no local, todos estavam se divertindo muito. Você estava sentada comendo um pedaço do bolo, que por sinal, estava uma delícia. Daichi chegou perto de você e sentou-se na cadeira do lado, enquanto bebia mais um copo de refrigerante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpe-nos por esse erro. Nishinoya e Takana são meio impulsivos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não peça desculpas. Isso foi bom para nos divertirmos! Vocês precisavam de um tempo para se distraírem também. — Você respondeu sorrindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você tem razão. Focamos tanto nos treinos, que mal lembramos de relaxar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fico feliz que vocês organizaram tudo isso pra mim. É a primeira vez que me sinto bem-vinda em um lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aqui você sempre será bem-vinda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu agradeço muito. Vocês foram a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em anos! Muito obrigada!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em um impulso, você deu um beijo na bochecha de Daichi, fazendo-o corar um pouco. Para fingir que não notou, você puxou-o para o centro da quadra, onde todos estavam jogando queimada. Por hora, você queria somente aproveitar esse clima gostoso de união, que só pôde desfrutar depois de entrar para o time de vôlei da Karasuno. Você será sempre grata à eles.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Por que és assim? (Imagine Kenma Kozume)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Olá, tudo bem? Cá estou eu novamente com mais um imagine! O tema da vez é: "te amodeio".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Você está lá, sentada no banco de uma praça onde haviam várias árvores, passarinhos cantando e algumas flores plantadas perto dos bancos; o sol estava emitindo um calor gostoso, fazendo com que a tarde não ficasse tão abafada; haviam pessoas caminhando, crianças correndo e cachorrinhos brincando com seus donos, porém você não conseguia enxergar nada disso. Tudo parecia cinza, sem graça, sem cor. Para você, aquele dia estava sendo horrível, por conta de alguns sentimentos que a perturbavam. Em meio ao seu devaneio, você percebeu a sombra de alguém parando a sua frente. Logo, uma voz conhecida ecoava em seus ouvidos, tirando-lhe de seu transe. Só aí você percebeu que estava chorando também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi”, o garoto a sua frente chamou-lhe a atenção, fazendo você erguer a cabeça para encará-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi Kenma…”, você respondeu sem vontade alguma, com a voz trêmula e o nariz entupido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Posso me sentar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claro, por que não…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após sentar-se, Kenma pegou seu Nintendo Switch e começou a jogar. Estava jogando algum game casual, que não precisava de muita atenção. Você então abaixou sua cabeça de novo e colocou suas mãos sobre o rosto, voltando a chorar. Seu peito estava doendo de tristeza, precisava falar sobre isso com alguém, mas sabia que Kenma não prestaria a atenção. Foi aí que você resolveu desabafar com o vento, mesmo o garoto estando ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabe…? Me sinto uma péssima irmã e uma péssima filha… Eu deveria ter arrumado um dinheiro para visitar minha irmã, para ajudar na preparação da festinha de revelação da criança… Mas eu não fiz isso. Eu sou uma idiota que se afasta de tudo e todos…”, você falou enquanto soluçava de tanto chorar. Kenma continuava a jogar, parecendo não prestar atenção no que você dizia. “Eu acho que, se eu tivesse ido, teríamos nos aproximado um pouco mais, sabe? Porque a culpa desse afastamento todo é minha… Eu resolvi ficar por aqui, eu resolvi que não iria mais ligar para os problemas delas, eu resolvi me afastar para não me envolver… Por que eu faço isso…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto você desabafava, Kenma continuou ao seu lado, mas parecia distante. Sua concentração no jogo era evidente, o que fez você se calar e continuar a chorar baixinho, resmungando coisas como: “você não me ouviu”; “eu já deveria saber”; “você só dá atenção a esse jogo idiota”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O garoto ao ouvir isso, abaixou seu Switch e encarou-a por um tempo. Seu semblante era sério, beirando ao indiferente; seus cabelos, agora majoritariamente pretos, voavam com a brisa que batia levemente sobre os cabelos, deixando-o mais atraente do que você imaginava. Seus lábios logo se partiram e lhe dirigiram as palavras mais dolorosas que já ouviu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu odeio esse seu lado”, após dizê-lo, continuou a lhe fitar, como se as palavras proferidas não a machucaram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O quê? Em primeiro lugar, por que está aqui Kozume Kenma? Não tem sua empresa para cuidar? Não tem seus vídeos para editar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu tenho, mas eles podem esperar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você veio aqui para me deixar pior?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não, eu vim aqui para passar o tempo e encontrei você.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah claro, com certeza! O que você quer Kozume?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Primeiramente… Por que você é assim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Como?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Por que você é assim? Se esse lance de não ter visitado sua irmã e mãe antes lhe machuca, por que só não ir lá agora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Porque… É bem mais complicado do que parece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não, não é. Pelo que você acabou de falar, o distanciamento aconteceu por sua culpa. Por que não tenta se reaproximar? Com certeza elas vão entender e vão fazer o possível para essa reaproximação acontecer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma…”, você ficou surpresa. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que ele estaria prestando atenção em suas palavras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Segundo… Você não é idiota. Se fosse, acha mesmo que teria conseguido entrar na faculdade que queria tanto? De idiota você não tem nada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V-você estava prestando atenção no que eu falei?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terceiro…”, Kenma ignorou sua pergunta para continuar seu sermão. Aquilo duraria horas pelo visto. “Você não se afasta dos outros. Muito pelo contrário. Sempre ‘tá atraindo os outros para perto de você, como se fosse um imã. Se não fosse por isso, acha mesmo que eu estaria aqui?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas você disse que veio aqui passar o tempo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quarto… Precisa parar de pensar que não estou prestando a atenção em você. Eu ouvi tudo o que disse, toda sua tristeza, toda sua dor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sinceramente… Por essa eu não esperava…”, você estava em choque. Nunca havia visto Kenma falar mais que cinco palavras em uma frase, então isso te surpreendeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você quer mudar essa situação?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu não sei se estou pronta…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ficar indecisa não é do seu feitio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu sei, mas isso é complicado!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não, não é. Você pode visitar sua família e reverter tudo isso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu odeio essa sua praticidade…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não é praticidade, são fatos e lógica: se você visitar sua família e conversar com elas, logo tudo estará resolvido.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tem razão… Mesmo assim eu ainda odeio essa sua praticidade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E eu odeio essa sua mania de se autodestruir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então estamos quites?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas… Eu amo esse jeito determinado que você tem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você ficou assustada por um momento. Não era do feitio de Kenma dizer essas coisas aos outros, ainda mais com um monte de gente em volta, embora estivessem todos ocupados. Você sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e, por impulso, colocou as mãos sobre elas para tentar escondê-las.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma viu isso e, com uma risadinha afastou suas mãos de seu rosto, sorrindo enquanto admirava sua timidez. Você não sabia, mas ele sempre gostou de você, desde a época de escola. Porém, nunca teve a coragem necessária para lhe dizer isso, pois se sentia inseguro demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-Kenma… Obrigada por ter me animado… Eu agradeço muito”, você falou com a voz quase falhando por conta da aproximação do maior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu sempre estarei aqui para te animar, mesmo que eu não seja muito bom nisso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você tem razão, não é nada bom em animar os outros”, você concluiu enquanto sorria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas você também não é muito boa em acreditar em si mesma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, você tem um ponto. Seu jeito de me animar é meio esquisito, mas eu gosto dele.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Posso dizer que te amodeio então?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Posso dizer o mesmo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora quem ficou surpreso foi Kenma. Não esperava essa reviravolta na conversa; e muito menos que você sentira o mesmo por ele. Aquilo o fez arregalar um pouco os olhos de surpresa, tirando um sorriso tímido de você. O fato é que você também sempre gostou dele, mas nunca teve coragem de invadir seu espaço e lhe dizer seus sentimentos. Não gostava da ideia de ele te odiar por forçar uma interação indesejada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu acho que pode… Só se não estiver mentindo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não estou mentindo bobo. Eu realmente amo você.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Esse jogo virou de uma forma inesperada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Concordo com você.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok… Vá para sua casa arrumar uma mala.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Por quê? Vai querer que eu more junto com você?”, você brincou cruzando os braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Por enquanto ainda não. Vamos visitar sua família.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais uma vez você foi pega de surpresa. Kenma era um homem bem imprevisível quando queria, e isso foi um dos motivos que a fez se apaixonar por ele. Por impulso, você o abraçou forte, enquanto derramava algumas lágrimas. Não sabia como agradecer o jovem por estar te ajudando tanto. Após se afastar um pouco, deu-lhe um selinho nos lábios, sorrindo logo em seguida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vou pra casa arrumar as coisas então… Muito obrigada Kenma…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-de nada… Vá lá e depois passe em minha casa. Vamos partir de lá.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após se despedir, você saiu com pressa da praça, que parecia bem mais colorida agora. Kenma a observou se distanciando e sorriu enquanto via sua alegria sair por seus poros. Não podia esquecer de ligar para Hinata, que viu a cena em que você se encontrava e ligou para ele, dizendo para encontrá-la na praça. Precisava agradecer seu amigo de alguma maneira, que pensaria depois de resolver o problema que você estava enfrentando.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Amigo (não) oculto - (Imagine Nakajima Atsushi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: amigo oculto</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Faltavam poucos dias para o natal, data onde todos estavam alegres, trocando presentes e se divertindo com pessoas queridas. Ao andar por Yokohama, era possível apreciar uma grande árvore — que era vista a uma distância considerável — enfeitada com bolas vermelhas, verdes e amarelas, todas cheias de glitter; as luzes brancas davam um toque especial à grande atração, que parecia estar cheia de neve. Tudo parecia perfeito mas, sentado em um banco perto da praça em que a árvore se encontrava, um garoto de pele branca, cabelos curtos e brancos e de estatura mediana parecia preocupado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsushi estava desesperado, pois não encontrava um bom presente para seu amigo oculto. O garoto estava nessa situação graças à brilhante ideia de Ranpo, que decidiu de última hora que seria incrível um amigo oculto entre os membros da ADA. Como ninguém conseguia contestar o grande detetive, todos acabaram concordando — um pouco a contragosto — somente para evitar discutir com o homem por muito tempo. Os únicos que pareciam radiantes com a ideia eram ele e você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto pensava no que comprar, Atsushi não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou, levando um susto após ser tocado no braço. Kyouka estava sentada ao seu lado — observando sua expressão de desespero — um pouco preocupada. Não sabia como puxar o assunto, mas precisava saber o motivo do garoto estar naquele estado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu Atsushi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kyouka! — O albino exclamou, assustando um pouco a amiga. — Bom é que… Eu não sei o que dar de presente para meu amigo oculto… — Respondeu um pouco desanimado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Entendo. Já sei o que você pode dar — a garota respondeu seriamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sério? Tão fácil assim? — Atsushi questionou dando graças aos céus por ela ter aparecido de repente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim. Dê ao seu amigo oculto a cabeça do maior inimigo dele. — A garota respondeu naturalmente, como se aquilo fosse normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kyouka eu não posso chegar no meu amigo oculto com a cabeça de alguém em mãos! Eu seria preso antes mesmo de entregar o presente!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tem razão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mesmo assim, obrigado por tentar me ajudar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Kyouka aparentava estar mais pensativa agora. Talvez entregar a cabeça de Mori à Fukuzawa não fosse uma boa ideia. Depois de mais um tempo calados, Atsushi teve uma ideia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kyouka eu tive uma ideia! Talvez ela te ajude também — o albino falou, refletindo sobre o presente sugerido pela amiga — que tal a gente chamar o nosso amigo oculto para dar uma volta e, enquanto passeamos com ele, prestamos atenção no que ele reagir olhando as vitrines?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso parece uma boa ideia — a garota parecia um pouco mais animada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Certo, acho que isso nos ajudará com nosso problema!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Irei até o senhor Fukuzawa agora mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kyouka, a ideia do amigo oculto é ele não descobrir tudo, então seja discreta, ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Darei o meu melhor Atsushi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Empolgada, a garota se levanta e sai andando a passos largos, deixando o amigo para trás. Atsushi levantou-se do banco e caminhou tranquilamente pelas ruas de Yokohama, apreciando melhor todo o clima natalino da cidade. Passou por algumas lojas, as quais imaginou que seu amigo oculto gostaria de passar. Em uma delas, encontrou um lindo telescópio, que o lembrou instantaneamente de você. Pensou em comprá-lo para dar de presente, mas achou melhor não arriscar. Sabia que a garota amava ficar olhando o céu noturno, mas talvez ela quisesse ganhar outra coisa. Pensando nisso, passou a caminhar novamente em direção à agência.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No dia seguinte Atsushi te esperava em frente à porta do edifício da agência, esperando que você aceitasse sair com ele antes de entrar no serviço. Passou-se algum tempo e você não chegou — até Dazai chegou antes, o que não era algo comum — o que deixou o garoto preocupado. Quando pensou em ir a sua procura, você apareceu correndo e suando, com o rosto cansado e a respiração ofegante da maratona que acabou de fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está bem [Nome]? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Atsushi perguntou, com seu tom de voz preocupado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu acabei me atrasando — você fez uma pausa, a fim de recuperar o ar — tive que fazer algo importante antes de vir trabalhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos entrar, você precisa de água e se recompor — o garoto, ainda preocupado, lhe ajudou a se manter em pé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigada Atsushi… Hey, posso te fazer uma pergunta? — Com a respiração quase recomposta, você indagou — por que você ‘tá aqui fora no frio?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nã-não é nada, depois conversamos sobre isso! — o albino exclamou nervosamente. Não sabia o que responder assim, tão de repente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabe que me preocupo com você, não é? Por favor, se algo estiver te atormentando, pode falar comigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não ‘tô atormentado com nada não [Nome]! É que… Eu conversei com Fukusawa-san e falei que nos atrasaríamos hoje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom, isso não deixa de ser verdade! Eu acabei me atrasando mesmo — você riu após a fala. Seu riso fez o coração do garoto falhar uma batida — então podemos entrar!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espere! — Atsushi segurou você pela mão, lhe impedindo de entrar no prédio. — Que tal darmos uma volta pela cidade? Já estamos atrasados mesmo, então acho que não fará mal se fizermos isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olha… — Você fez uma pausa, refletindo sobre a proposta feita — ok, eu aceito! Pior que ‘tá não fica, né? — Você sorriu alegremente para ele, fazendo-o corar de leve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após concordar, vocês foram até o centro da cidade, onde se concentravam a maioria das lojas. Todas estavam repletas de enfeites, pisca-piscas e guirlandas nas fachadas, complementando ainda mais o clima natalino. Vocês andaram por um tempo e, durante o caminho que fizeram, você reagiu positivamente a vários potenciais presentes, o que fez Atsushi ficar ainda mais confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém, vocês pararam em frente à loja que o albino visitou no dia anterior. Sua surpresa foi ver que, ao invés de fitar o lindo telescópio que viu ontem, você olhava para um objeto redondo feito em madeira, que possuía uma espécie de ponteiro que o  atravessava em seu eixo. Parecia muito um transferidor, mas sabia que se tratava de outra coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que é isso [Nome]? — Atsushi perguntou ao identificar o objeto que você estava admirando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é um astrolábio Tsushi! Sempre quis ter um, mas nunca consegui comprar. Ele não é lindo? — Seu brilho nos olhos o fez ter certeza de que aquele seria um presente perfeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que esse objeto faz? Eu realmente nunca vi um desses — o garoto perguntou curioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele serve para medir a altura do Sol e das estrelas, além de conseguirmos medir a latitude e longitude de onde estivermos! É um objeto maravilhoso!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu entusiasmo ao falar dele fez o coração de Atsushi dar mais uma falhada. Ele nunca havia visto você tão empolgada assim, então desejou que faria de tudo para preservar essa imagem tão preciosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após um tempo observando atentamente todas as suas reações e explicações, vocês decidiram que já passaram tempo demais longe do serviço. Preocupados com a hora, caminharam a passos largos até a agência, onde foram recebidos com vários olhares sugestivos de Dazai, que não perdeu tempo em mexer com vocês.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E aí Atsushi, deu tudo certo hoje? — A voz saiu cantarolada como sempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Do que você ‘tá falando Dazai? — Você questionou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele não te contou? É que ele — o moreno não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois havia levado um forte soco de seu parceiro de trabalho, Kunikida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Deixe eles em paz e venha me ajudar com essa papelada! Você enrolou o ano inteiro e agora ‘tá tudo atrasado! — O homem vociferou e arrastou Dazai para sua mesa. — Fiquem tranquilos. Fukusawa-san avisou que vocês atrasariam, então falou para Naomi adiantar um pouco o serviço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Muito obrigada Kunikida-san — você o reverenciou e, logo em seguida, virou-se para Atsushi — precisamos dar nosso melhor agora!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, sim… Precisamos dar o nosso melhor — o garoto concordou sorrindo para você.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O dia da troca de presentes logo chegou. A agência foi tomada por várias guirlandas com laços vermelhos e pisca-piscas entre as folhagens, uma pequena árvore cheia de bolas vermelhas e pisca-piscas coloridos foi colocada em um canto da sala, onde haviam vários presentes embaixo dela. As mesas estavam fartas de comidas natalinas, assim como bebidas e champanhe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos estavam animados, conversando e bebendo. Até Fukusawa, que não costumava ficar muito nas festas da agência, estava bebendo um pouco e conversando com os demais. Dazai, como sempre, estava importunando Kunikida, dizendo que a embalagem do presente que trouxe era bem simples, comparada às demais. Tudo parecia nos conformes, até Dazai direcionar suas brincadeiras à você e Atsushi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E aí, já sabe quem te tirou no amigo oculto? — O moreno questionou com a voz um pouco alterada pelo álcool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro que não, senão não seria um amigo oculto — você respondeu dando ênfase na palavra “oculto”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é mais divertido tentar imaginar? Vamos lá, você tenta adivinhar enquanto eu dou dicas! — Dazai sugeriu em seu tom brincalhão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisa disso Dazai! Isso vai acabar com a graça da brincadeira! — O albino exclamou rapidamente, o que se mostrou em vão, já que o homem pareceu não dar a mínima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E então, qual o seu primeiro palpite…? — O tom brincalhão nunca saindo de sua fala, deixou você tentada a entrar na dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ahn… Yosano-san?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ranpo-san!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Errou!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Dazai-san!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nem perto!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cada palpite, Atsushi se encontrava mais nervoso. Se fosse descoberto, o presente não seria mais uma surpresa. Isso estragaria todo o seu plano. Quando você falou “Atsushi”, o garoto quase teve um mini infarto. Os três agora estavam em silêncio, com Dazai ponderando se confirmava ou não sua resposta. O albino o encarava desesperadamente, já sabendo que isso não seria efetivo contra o homem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E a resposta está E…! — A fim de criar um suspense que quase matou Atsushi do coração, Dazai estendeu o “e” por tanto tempo, que chamou a atenção dos demais presentes na sala. — XATA!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora, mais do que nunca, Atsushi queria se enterrar a sete palmos do chão. Seu rosto estava fortemente corado, suas mãos suavam e tremiam, fazendo com que quase desmaiasse. A cena toda só não foi pior do que ver que você não parecia surpresa. Onde ele havia falhado? O que fez para merecer isso? Por que Dazai o odiava tanto? Essas perguntas circulavam por sua mente, até sentir um par de mãos pousar em suas bochechas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey Atsushi… Na verdade eu já sabia… Você acha que eu sou tão devagar para não perceber sua intenção quando saímos? — Você questionou sorrindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ahn… Eu jurava que tinha disfarçado bem — ele respondeu olhando em seus olhos. Um fraco sorriso estampava seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você precisa de mais alguns anos de treinamento para isso, seu fofo — você proferiu brincalhona, enquanto apertava as duas bochechas dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que sim… Bom, espero que faça um bom proveito de seu presente — rindo um pouco da situação, ele soltou-se de suas mãos e caminhou até a árvore, pegando um embrulho azul escuro cheio de estrelas douradas de diversos tamanhos. Ao entregar o embrulho a você, não pode evitar de sorrir ao ver seus olhos brilhando mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele é lindo Atsushi — você falou após abrir o embrulho, sabendo exatamente o que havia dentro — muito obrigada pelo presente! — Com a felicidade explodindo dentro de si, você se aproximou do garoto e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. — Sonhei com esse astrolábio a tempos!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No fim, nada mais importava a Atsushi. Ver sua felicidade com o objeto em mãos, valia mais do que qualquer presente no mundo. Você era a pessoa mais importante para ele e, vê-la sorrindo e radiante o fazia querer preservar sua felicidade acima de tudo.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Brincando com fogo (Imagine - Osamu Dazai)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: quero te dar um soco</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Era um dia normal na Agência de Detetives Armados. Todos os membros estavam ocupados exercendo seus trabalhos, outros estavam preenchendo papeladas — Kunikida estava com a maior pilha — e Dazai, como sempre, estava importunando Kunikida. O homem já estava quase perdendo a paciência, mas algo chamou a atenção de Dazai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você estava sentada em sua mesa e, enquanto lidava com sua pilha de papéis, beliscava automaticamente um pacote de balas de coco. Sua mesa estava um caos, dificilmente dando para distinguir o que era papel, pacotes de balas de coco e você. Sua concentração se encontrava nas balas e, vez ou outra, precisava recomeçar a leitura do documento em mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno sabia que, quando isso acontecia, era porque você estava na TPM. Todos na agência falavam para tomar cuidado durante essa sua época, porque coisas não muito agradáveis aconteciam. O homem, querendo pagar para ver, caminhou em direção a sua mesa, sendo puxado por Kunikida no processo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Para onde pensa que vai?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou dar uma olhada em [Nome]. Ela ‘tá tão quietinha naquele canto — Dazai respondeu um pouco cantante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ‘Tá louco é? Sei que deve estar tramando mais alguma coisa a ver com suicídio, mas essa é a pior forma de morrer — Kunikida sussurrou desesperado para o companheiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não deve ser tão ruim assim. Relaxa, eu só vou conversar com ela — o moreno respondeu sorrindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Último aviso: é melhor deixá-la em paz. Eu sei que você não vai lá “só” para conversar com ela. Quem não te conhece que te compre — o esverdeado falou irritado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como eu disse, relaxa que vai dar tudo certo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não diga que não avisei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Irritado, Kunikida retomou seu serviço. Talvez tenha exagerado, mas quando a irritou sem querer, a punição foi dolorosa. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o homem sentiu dó de seu parceiro de trabalho. Enquanto isso, Dazai encontrava-se de frente para sua mesa, depois de puxar uma cadeira para sentar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome]-chan, bom dia! — O moreno exclamou de forma alegre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que foi? — Você questionou de maneira rude, o qual não era seu costume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só vim falar bom dia e ver o que você ‘tá fazendo — ele respondeu apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos — não acha que vai ficar com dor de barriga? — Apontou após ver os vários sacos de balas de coco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é problema meu. Você não tem seus papéis para preencher não?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso pode esperar. Hey, o que acha de descer e tomar um café comigo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Para ver você flertando com a garçonete? Não, obrigada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ‘Tá com ciúmes? Eu só tenho olhos para você — Ele respondeu, dando uma singela piscadela para você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não ‘tô com ciúmes, eu só quero trabalhar e ir embora — você respondeu franzindo a testa — por favor me deixe em paz Dazai…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você ‘tá muito estressada e não para de ler o mesmo documento desde a hora que chegamos. O que tem de tão importante nele? — Sem pestanejar, o moreno puxou a folha de papel de suas mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cena a seguir fez seu coração gelar. Quando ele puxou o papel, você o segurou com mais força, resultando no rasgo que partiu a folha em duas. Você estava em choque, pois não sabia se havia cópia do documento. Dazai, assustado, foi pedir ajuda a Kunikida para colar a folha com durex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabendo que aquilo seria em vão, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e, pegando um pacote de balas, saiu correndo para fora do cômodo, sendo observada por todos. Os membros estavam preocupados com você, mas principalmente Dazai encontrava-se em choque. Não sabia que você estava tão sensível hoje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É melhor eu ir falar com ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você já falou demais Dazai — Kunikida respondeu, segurando o braço do homem à sua frente — deixe ela esfriar a cabeça. Irei falar com Fukusawa-san para resolver esse problema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela saiu daqui muito triste. Desta vez você exagerou Dazai — Kenji comentou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, por isso quero ir falar com ela. Se eu não voltar, provavelmente ela me matou. Não seria má ideia morrer pelas mãos dela — o moreno divagou enquanto saía da sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você estava no terraço se entupindo com as balas que levou consigo. Não entendia o motivo de estar tão estressada hoje. Nunca foi de descontar suas frustrações nas pessoas, mas não aguentava mais essa explosão de emoções dentro de si. Aquilo estava te sufocando; e isso a assustava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A porta por onde veio de repente fez barulho, o que a deixou em alerta. É sério que teria que lutar nessas condições? Ao ver que era Dazai, seu punho fechou mais forte, amassando a boca do saco de balas. Isso parece ter passado despercebido pelo homem, que chegava perto de você com um sorriso amarelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome]-chan achei você! Kunikida foi falar com Fukusawa-san para ver se é possível restaurar o documento, então não precisa se preocupar com isso mais!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Dazai…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi? — Ele respondeu prontamente, mas começou a se afastar de você, após ver sua expressão de pura raiva nos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu pedi para você me deixar em paz hoje, não pedi…? — Você estava envolta por uma aura negra, de quem estava prestes a cometer alguma loucura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olha…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso custou um documento importante Dazai. O que você fará agora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O documento vai ter conserto, só precisamos aguardar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E quanto a minha vontade de te esganar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seria uma honra ser esganado por suas mãos — o moreno respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com toda a sua força física, você desferiu um soco no estômago do homem, que ficou impressionado com o quão forte você é. Ele sempre pensou que sua força provinha de seu poder paranormal, mas hoje viu que estava errado. Com dor na boca do estômago, ele caiu de joelhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não puxe documento nenhum de minhas mãos mais, ok? Senão, a surra será pior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— S-sim senhora…!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos. Temos um dia todo de trabalho pela frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após se virar, você caminhou até a porta. Suas balas a essa altura já estavam espalhadas pelo chão, fazendo-a lamentar pelos doces perdidos. Enquanto olhava para sua perda, percebeu que Dazai olhava para a região de sua bunda. Você virou-se de repente e lhe desferiu outro soco, desta vez em sua cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que eu apanhei agora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A pergunta é por que ‘tá olhando minha bunda?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sua saia ‘tá manchada de vermelho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu seu rosto esquentar mais que o normal. Agora sabia o porquê de todo o estresse que estava sentindo. Por algum motivo, você se esqueceu de olhar o calendário, o qual havia anotado o seu ciclo menstrual. Sem dizer mais nada, você saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro, que ficava dentro da agência.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok… Pelo menos agora eu descobri o porque apanhei duas vezes hoje — conformou-se o moreno, enquanto entrava para a agência novamente.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Parte de mim em você (Imagine - Akaashi Keiji)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: Quero te dar e não é parabéns</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lá estava você no hospital, acompanhando seu namorado para mais um atendimento médico. Devido ao esforço que fazia durante o treinamento de vôlei e pela insuficiência renal, acabou adquirindo insuficiência cardíaca também. Não era a primeira vez que você o acompanhava nas consultas, o que o deixava extremamente mal. Não queria que você sofresse junto com ele, mas sempre era grato por tê-la por perto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você precisa ir com calma Akaashi — o médico falou, enquanto olhava os exames que solicitou ao garoto — se continuar assim, não vai conseguir chegar onde quer. Precisa ter paciência e aguardar um doador que seja compatível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei — o moreno respondeu angustiado — mas eu preciso ficar bem logo. Fiz uma promessa a um amigo e quero cumprí-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Keiji... — Você sabia do que ele estava falando. Quando conheceu Bokuto e passou a jogar com ele, Akaashi prometeu que seria um pilar para que o amigo continuasse com seu sonho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então precisa se cuidar, senão você não irá cumprir sua promessa. — O médico finalizou e saiu do quarto, a fim de atender os outros pacientes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi sabia que não tinha chances de ajudar Bokuto nessas condições e, tomado pelo aperto no peito, começou a chorar. Não gostava de fazer isso na sua frente, mas estava acontecendo com mais frequência nos últimos dias. Sua tristeza era tanta, que você o abraçava e chorava junto. Não sabia o que fazer, nem o que falar para diminuir a dor dele. Vê-lo nesse estado lhe partia o coração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto o abraçava, teve uma ideia louca. Precisava voltar ao hospital sozinha depois de sair com Akaashi. Ele tem um sonho que depende de seu estado físico, já você, precisava somente de sua mente e demais membros funcionando para realizar o seu. Com isso em mente, você estava determinada a dar uma parte de si para o namorado, pois acreditava nos sonhos dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espere mais um pouco, meu amor... Tenho certeza que um doador aparecerá — você o confortou, enquanto limpava algumas lágrimas que ainda caíam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu 'tô esperando faz tempo [Nome]... Não sei se vou conseguir antes de Bokuto-san se formar...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fique calmo. Ele 'tá no segundo ano, então ainda há tempo. Só não se desespere tanto...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou tentar [Nome]... Vou tentar... — O garoto respondeu a abraçando fortemente, como se você fosse a força que ele precisava naquele momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após algum tempo, o médico voltou para dar alta ao moreno, que ainda tinha um pouco de dificuldades para andar. Você resolveu chamar um carro de aplicativo, para que pudessem chegar a casa dele mais rápido. Akaashi queria pagar a corrida, mas você insistiu que pagaria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não demorou muito e o carro chegou, levando-os para a casa de Akaashi. Como ele passou mal no treinamento de vôlei, não precisavam se preocupar em perder aula. A viagem foi relativamente rápida, o que você achou ótimo, pois queria cuidar um pouco do namorado e voltar ao hospital. Você queria resolver isso o mais rápido possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— 'Tá tudo bem? Quer alguma coisa? — Você perguntou, enquanto o ajudava a entrar em casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— 'Tô bem [Nome]... Muito obrigado por me acompanhar hoje. Prometo que irei te compensar quando tudo isso terminar...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não faço isso a troco de recompensa, seu bobo. Faço isso porque te amo. — A resposta fez ambos corarem. — Eu preciso ir. Tenho que resolver alguns problemas. Caso você precisar, não hesite em me ligar, ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok. Mais uma vez, muito obrigado pela ajuda de hoje. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Relaxa e descansa agora, tudo bem? O pior já passou e logo você conseguirá fazer a cirurgia, tenho certeza!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espero que sim — Akaashi, afetado por sua positividade, já parecia um pouco mais animado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Até amanhã Keiji... Cuide-se e qualquer coisa ligue para mim, por favor — Seu tom é suave enquanto fala, fazendo-o sorrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Irei ligar, pode deixar. Tome cuidado você também. Não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse a você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode deixar! — Você respondeu, depositando um beijo no nariz do garoto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saindo da casa de Akaashi, você foi caminhando até o hospital novamente. Enquanto andava, seus pensamentos estavam no moreno. Sua preocupação e amor por ele eram tão grandes, que lhe doía o coração imaginar uma vida sem ele. "Isso não vai acontecer." e "Eu não vou deixar ele assim." martelavam em sua cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chegando ao hospital, você foi falar com o médico que cuidava de Akaashi. A conversa foi breve e, após isso, você foi para casa. Precisava fazer uma bateria de exames para saber se estava tudo bem, fora alguns testes de compatibilidade para saber se seu rim serviria para o transplante. Com isso, você concluiu que os próximos dias seriam corridos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A data da cirurgia de Akaashi foi marcada para seu aniversário, que estava próximo. O garoto estava feliz com a notícia de que um doador compatível doou o rim para ele. A ansiedade era vista por todos que o rodeavam, inclusive Bokuto. O moreno falava mais que o normal com o amigo, que ouvia atentamente seus desabafos, seus medos, suas inseguranças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bokuto-san na verdade eu 'tô com medo. E se a cirurgia der errado? E se eu morrer no processo? E se algo ruim acontecer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Akaashi, calma. Você é o cara mais centrado que conheço. Sua saúde é boa, tirando o rim, então tudo vai dar certo — Bokuto tentava, à sua maneira, acalmar o amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, mas isso não diminui meu medo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu vou estar lá para você, ok? [Nome] também estará, tenho certeza!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês são minha força... Se não fosse por vocês, eu já teria pirado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Amigos servem para isso, não é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com um largo sorriso, Bokuto abraçou Akaashi, que retribuiu sem demora. Você estava observando de longe. Sempre amou a amizade que os dois tinham, pensando que talvez teria sido mais difícil se Bokuto não estivesse presente. Você sorriu quando os viu se afastarem. Com isso, você se aproximou dos dois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E aí meninos, como estão?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nervoso — Akaashi respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu 'tô animado e feliz por Akaashi!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu também! 'Tô torcendo para que dê tudo certo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E vai dar! Depois que ele se recuperar, seremos invencíveis!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Com certeza vão! — Você concorda enquanto sorri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O dia da cirurgia finalmente chega. O moreno está nervoso, pois você não apareceu para vê-lo nesse dia importante. Ele estava preocupado, pensando que algo teria acontecido a você. Quase foi a sua procura, mas Bokuto o impediu, dizendo que você estava bem, que estava ocupada resolvendo algo que apareceu de última hora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi, contrariado, decidiu confiar no amigo. Bokuto nunca mentiria para ele, certo? Se algo tivesse acontecido, é claro que ele contaria. Confiando em suas palavras, o moreno tratou de se acalmar. Hoje era um dia importante, então precisava manter a calma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vai dar tudo certo Akaashi. Eu estarei aqui quando tudo acabar, ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado Bokuto-san. Se você ver [Nome], diga à ela que estou bem e que tudo dará certo, por favor...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode deixar. Estarei torcendo por você. Vai dar tudo certo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após isso, Akaashi foi levado para um quarto, para que ele se preparasse para a cirurgia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi acordou depois de muito tempo. Ou seria pouco tempo? O garoto estava perdido, não tinha noção do tempo em que ficou desacordado. A primeira pessoa que viu foi seu médico, que analisava seus batimentos cardíacos. Tudo parecia girar. Com dificuldades tentou falar com o doutor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Deu tudo certo...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A cirurgia não poderia ter ocorrido melhor. Você só precisa descansar e se recuperar. Isso leva tempo, mas você já passou pelo pior. Tudo irá ficar bem agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— F-fico feliz com isso. Finalmente vou poder jogar sem me preocupar em passar mal...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você precisará repousar bastante antes de voltar a jogar. Não faça nada imprudente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei... Doutor, meu amigo e minha namorada estão aqui?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você poderá ver seu amigo assim que acordar melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Já no quarto, Bokuto conversava com o amigo, que sempre perguntava de sua namorada. O ace tentava contornar a situação, mudando de assunto sempre que podia. Isso não passou despercebido pelo moreno, que conhecia o amigo melhor do que ele mesmo. Logo notou que algo estava estranho, então começou a se desesperar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu com [Nome]? Por que não me fala Bokuto-san...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olha... É que... Puts, como eu vou contar isso...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Ela 'tá bem? Fala alguma coisa Koutarou!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto se assustou com a atitude do amigo. Nunca o ouviu chamar pelo primeiro nome, então ficou em choque por alguns segundos. Após se recuperar, o ace tirou uma carta de sua mochila e a estendeu para Akaashi. O moreno, já com lágrimas nos olhos, pegou o envelope e o abriu, puxando a carta escrita à mão. Bokuto saiu do quarto, pois queria checar sua situação, se você estava bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi leu atentamente a carta, mas as últimas palavras ecoaram por sua mente, como se fosse você mesma as dizendo: "[...] hoje é seu aniversário, meu amor. Como presente, aceite um pedaço de mim, que lhe servirá como impulso para realizar seus sonhos. Não se preocupe comigo, ok? Eu vou sobreviver."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um grito pode ser ouvido do quarto do moreno, que estava desesperado com o que acabou de ler. Quer dizer que a doadora do rim era sua namorada o tempo todo? Por isso ela agia estranhamente às vezes? Por isso Bokuto enrolava para lhe dizer a verdade? Akaashi estava transtornado. Queria te ver naquele momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto entrou rapidamente no quarto para tranquilizar o amigo, que o olhou descrente por ter sido enganado pelos dois. Era para ser um dia feliz, mas agora tornou-se o seu pesadelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Calma 'Kaashi!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que não me disse antes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome] me fez prometer que não te contaria nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E você simplesmente resolveu concordar com isso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso foi uma decisão dela. Ela é dona de si mesma, você deveria saber disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei Koutarou, mas ela é tudo o que tenho além de você! Não suporto imaginar minha vida sem ela!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Keiji respira. Eu acabei de ir ao quarto dela. Ela 'tá bem, não se preocupe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como posso confiar em você...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sou seu amigo. Nunca mentiria sobre algo assim. Se tivesse acontecido algo à ela, com certeza eu falaria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi passou algum tempo em silêncio, enquanto digeria tudo o que havia acontecido. Ele realmente confiava em Bokuto, mas essa situação toda o deixou transtornado. Na verdade, queria poder ir ao seu quarto para ver se estava tudo bem mesmo, mas sabia que os médicos não deixariam. Então, tudo o que podia fazer era esperar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alguns dias passaram. Você e Akaashi haviam se recuperado bem da cirurgia, então já podiam fazer algumas coisas leves. O garoto ficou aliviado e feliz por ver você, abraçando-a de leve para não machucá-la. Você estava feliz de ver que ele estava se recuperando bem, que o corpo dele havia aceitado bem o rim que lhe doou. Feliz por tudo ter corrido bem, você suspirou aliviada, enquanto retribuía o abraço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você me deixou preocupado... Por que não falou comigo antes...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porque você não me deixaria fazer isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tem razão. Agradeço por ter me ajudado até nisso [Nome]... Não sei como agradecer adequadamente...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei. Você vai se recuperar e voltar a jogar vôlei, vai cumprir sua promessa e, quando tivermos idade, vamos nos casar e viver uma vida feliz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso parece um bom plano para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Também acho... Eu te amo Keiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu também te amo [Nome].</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Insônia, filme e respeito (Imagine - Sugawara Koushi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: "não consegue dormir?"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Você se vira em sua cama mais uma vez nessa noite, sem conseguir desligar sua mente para dormir. Seu remédio indutor de sono havia acabado e, sem uma nova receita, não pode comprar outra caixa, pois ele é um medicamento controlado. Sua próxima consulta seria daqui dois dias, então precisava arranjar algum jeito de pegar no sono sozinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas, isso se mostrou impossível, pois estava tentando dormir desde às onze horas. Cansada de tentar se desligar, pegou o celular e começou a navegar pelo discord, para ver se mais alguém estava acordado. Se surpreendeu ao ver que seu namorado, Sugawara Koushi, estava online.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[chat on]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>[Nick]: Hey vai  dormir</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga: O que você 'tá fazendo acordada?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Nick]: Não consigo dormir... Meu remédio acabou...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga: Puts [Nome]... Bom, eu 'tô sem sono, se quiser podemos ficar conversando</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Nick]: Posso ligar pra você?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga: Claro anjo</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[/chat off]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Você saiu do discord e clicou nos contatos do telefone, procurando o número de Sugawara. Quando foi clicar para ligar, assustou-se com a música "Megalovania", a qual colocou como toque de chamada. Com isso, você se questionou se foi uma boa ideia ter feito isso. Após segundos divagando sobre, você atendeu a ligação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Boa noite querido — você iniciou a conversa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Boa noite minha linda. Por quê não consegue dormir?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você sabe... Minha consulta é daqui a dois dias e, sem a receita do remédio, a farmácia não vai me vendê -lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Esqueci desse detalhe... E então, o que pretende fazer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não quero te fazer ficar acordado junto comigo, então vou assistir alguma coisa na Netflix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quer que eu vá aí?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se incomode com isso, por favor... Eu vou conseguir me virar de algum jeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é um incômodo. Eu moro literalmente do outro lado da rua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não precisa ir trabalhar amanhã?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por sorte, nesse sábado eu 'tô de folga!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não 'tá mentindo, né?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro que não. Podemos ficar assistindo o que você quiser o resto da noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é uma má ideia — você concordou, dando uma leve risada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok, daqui a pouco eu 'tô aí. Fique por perto da porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou te esperar então. Tome cuidado, ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode deixar. Beijos minha linda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Beijos meu querido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após desligar a ligação, você se dirigiu até a porta de sua casa, atenta às batidas de Sugawara. Essa seria a primeira vez que ficariam sozinhos durante à noite, então isso te deixou um pouco nervosa. Sabia que o namorado não faria nada contra sua vontade, mas mesmo assim achava isso um pouco estranho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto pensava sobre isso, você ouviu as batidas na porta. Apesar de estar um pouco nervosa, você conseguiu disfarçar bem e, com um sorriso nos lábios, abriu a porta para que o namorado pudesse entrar. Recebeu-o com um beijo rápido, sorrindo ao se separar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E então, já tem a programação de hoje? — Ele perguntou sorrindo de volta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— 'Tava pensando em assistir Sussurros do coração, o que acha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É seu filme preferido, não é? Gosto dele também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então vamos! Meu notebook 'tá no quarto, se quiser, posso trazê-lo para a sala — você sugeriu, pensando que talvez ele ficasse desconfortável em ir para seu quarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Muito trabalho. Vamos assistir no quarto mesmo. Isto é, se você se sentir confortável com isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok, podemos assistir lá então — você respondeu, sentindo que sua voz deu uma leve falhada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey [Nome], sabe que não vou fazer nada que você não queira, né?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, eu sei. É que é a primeira vez que você vem passar a noite aqui...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Entendo seus sentimentos. Se quiser, podemos ficar na sala então. Aí quando formos dormir, eu fico aqui no sofá — ele sugeriu pensando no seu conforto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu confio em você. Podemos assistir no meu quarto mesmo. Minha cama é grande, então cabe nós dois — você respondeu sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que for melhor para você — ele falou calmamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após a conversa, você falou a direção do seu quarto para que ele fosse na frente, pois você iria passar na cozinha para pegar algumas coisas para comer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de pegar tudo o que julgava necessário, rumou para seu quarto, onde encontrou Sugawara observando uma foto em uma moldura fofa. Nela, estavam ele — passando o braço por cima de seus ombros, o que fez vocês ficarem próximos — e você em um parque de diversões, ambos sorrindo com um algodão doce rosa em suas mãos. A cena que viu lhe aqueceu o coração, fazendo uma pequena risada escapar de seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Esse dia foi incrível — você falou, despertando ele de seus pensamentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim... Precisamos fazer isso de novo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu aceito com certeza!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos sorriam com a ideia. Sugawara caminhou em sua direção e lhe ajudou com as guloseimas que você pegou na cozinha. Após depositá-las na sua mesinha de cabeceira, você pegou seu notebook e se ajeitou em sua cama, fazendo um sinal para que o namorado fizesse o mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo vocês estavam assistindo ao filme. Como prometido, Sugawara respeitou seu espaço pessoal, nunca ultrapassando os limites que te deixariam desconfortável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na metade do filme, ele percebeu que sua respiração estava um pouco mais profunda e, quando olhou para você, percebeu que tinha caído no sono. Sorrindo, ele fechou o notebook e o colocou na mesinha e, logo em seguida, ajeitou você para que ficasse mais confortável, lhe cobrindo com um lençol para que não ficasse gripada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele passou mais um tempo admirando você dormindo e, quando o sono lhe invadiu também, ajeitou-se ao seu lado e dormiu também.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Crises e apoio emocional (Imagine Hinata Shoyo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: quero te dar um abraço</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Você sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões, seu coração palpitava fortemente contra seu peito, seu corpo tremia e sua mente pensava em tudo, mas em nada ao mesmo tempo, o que a fez acreditar que iria desmaiar. Fazia tempo que você não sentia uma crise de ansiedade tão forte. O pior de tudo, é que não haviam motivos para isso acontecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu-se sozinha, mesmo estando com Hinata ao seu lado. O garoto sempre ficava por perto, pois sabia de suas crises e sabia lidar com isso melhor que ninguém. Logo que notou sua alteração respiratória, envolveu-a em seus braços e lhe abraçou fortemente, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fique calma, eu ‘tô aqui — você ouviu a gentil voz dele ecoar em seus ouvidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hinata eu não sei o que aconteceu. Não tem motivos para eu estar assim. Eu não aguento mais isso — você desabafou, derramando algumas lágrimas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem, tudo bem… Isso vai passar. Sei que não aguenta mais, mas você ‘tá se esforçando — ele falou calmamente — eu ‘tô vendo seu esforço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas nada parece mudar, eu não sei o que eu faço! — A voz se alterou um pouco, mas isso não o afastou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pense pelo lado positivo — o tom dele era um pouco mais animado — faz tempo desde a última vez que você teve uma crise. O espaço de tempo entre elas ‘tá aumentando!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu queria parar de ter essas crises Hinata…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Logo você conseguirá, tenho certeza!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você levantou sua cabeça e encarou os olhos dele. Sentiu que sua respiração estava voltando ao normal, que seu coração estava se acalmando. Hinata tinha esse efeito sobre você. A confiança dele, a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem, lhe ajudava a manter a mente no lugar. Ele era seu pilar, por isso você tem forças para lutar. Não que você seja fraca, mas precisava desse apoio para conseguir se manter em pé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigada Hinata. Muito obrigada. — Você o abraçou fortemente, o que o fez retribuir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sempre estarei aqui. Pode contar comigo sempre — ele respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cirurgia, medos e confissões (Imagine Yuuichi Tsurugi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: problemas de saúde</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Você estava em sua casa, após voltar de um exame médico que fez. O exame se tratava de uma punção na região de sua garganta, onde a tireóide se encontrava. Foi uma experiência bem desagradável, pois doía quando a fina agulha perfurava sua pele para, logo em seguida, o material ser coletado através da seringa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto você se perdia em seus pensamentos, ouviu a campainha tocar. Queria ficar sozinha, mas achou que fosse falta de educação fingir que não estava em casa. Um pouco contrariada, levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até a porta. Surpreendeu-se ao ver quem era a visita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olá, [Nome]-chan! Como foi o exame? — Na entrada, o garoto de cabelos azuis escuros, apoiado em um par de muletas, sorria gentilmente para você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yuuichi-san... Não esperava sua visita hoje. Tá tudo bem? As fisioterapias estão te ajudando? — Você questiona, preocupada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estão sim. Sinto que em pouco tempo poderei caminhar sem essas muletas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que bom! Por favor, entre! — Você sorriu alegremente, dando espaço para ele entrar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado. Eu vim saber como foi o exame, já que não consegui te acompanhar hoje. Deu tudo certo? — perguntou ele enquanto entrava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Dessa vez parece que deu tudo certo. Vou saber só quando pegar o resultado e levá-lo ao médico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Entendo. Seja qual for o resultado, estarei ao seu lado para te dar apoio — respondeu Yuuichi, dando uma piscadela para você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigada, Yuuichi-san... — Você sentiu seu rosto esquentar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que isso, te ajudarei no que precisar. Você me ajudou por todos esses anos que passei no hospital, seria injusto de minha parte não te socorrer, certo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, sim. Claro. — Você respondeu sem graça, sentindo seu coração palpitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você o acompanhou até o sofá da sala e, logo em seguida, foi em direção à cozinha para preparar algo para beberem. Fez isso mais para acalmar seu coração, pois todas as vezes que ficava perto dele, sentia que ia desmaiar de tanto nervoso. Depois de tanto tempo o visitando no hospital, o ajudando nas sessões de fisioterapia e passando o máximo de tempo que conseguia conversando com ele, acabou nutrindo fortes sentimentos, os quais não sabia se eram recíprocos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirando pesadamente, você ajeitou duas xícaras, juntamente com um pequeno bule, em cima de uma bandeja e se direcionou para a sala. Lá, Yuuichi observava um porta retrato contendo uma foto de vocês dois. Ele parecia sorrir ternamente enquanto vagava em seus pensamentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yuuichi-san? Trouxe um pouco de chá para tomarmos. — Você o viu voltar à realidade, ainda portando um belo sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado, [Nome]-chan. Hey, você tá bem? Por algum motivo, sinto que você tá um pouco longe hoje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu tô legal. Só um pouco preocupada com o resultado do exame, mas tô bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que isso te preocupa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É que eu não quero fazer cirurgia... Eu vi o quanto sofreu com a sua, então fico com um pouco de medo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cirurgias realmente não são legais, mas pense que isso é para o seu bem. Sei que não é muito, mas eu estarei lá para te ajudar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acredite, Yuuichi-san, isso significa muito para mim. — Você respondeu corando mais forte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisa ficar com medo, ok? Vai dar tudo certo —  falou ele enquanto acariciava sua cabeça.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O dia da consulta logo chegou e, portando o resultado, você se encontrava na sala de espera. Yuuichi estava junto, assim como havia lhe prometido. Você ficou feliz com isso, mas ainda continuava nervosa. Não queria precisar fazer a cirurgia, ainda mais em um local tão perigoso quanto o pescoço. Tinha medo que algo dar errado e acabar morrendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuichi notou que você segurava o resultado com as mãos suando, então logo imaginou seu nervosismo. A fim de te acalmar e mostrar que ele estava ali por você, passou o braço em torno de seus ombros e lhe trouxe para mais perto de si. Isso fez seu coração bater mais forte e suas bochechas corarem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yuuichi-san?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fique calma, ok? Vai dar tudo certo, independente do resultado — respondeu ele, depositando um beijo em sua testa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso a fez corar mais ainda, e por impulso, você escondeu seu rosto no peito dele. Aquilo era demais para você. Seus sentimentos por ele pareciam só aumentar a cada momento que passava junto dele. Yuuichi pareceu notar isso e, erguendo sua cabeça, colou a testa na sua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yuuichi-san, eu... Eu...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que tal falarmos disso depois da sua consulta?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que... Por que tá tão perto assim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome]-chan, eu acho que você já sabe a resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, você foi chamada ao consultório. Suas pernas estavam tremendo, mas o motivo era diferente. A proximidade de Yuuichi a fez perder totalmente a noção de onde estava. Ele, com um sorriso no rosto, deu-lhe um beijinho no nariz e se afastou, para que você pudesse ir até o consultório. Você então se levantou com um pouco de dificuldades e caminhou até seu destino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A consulta não foi bem como você imaginou. No fim, precisaria fazer a cirurgia para retirar a tireóide, por causa de um nódulo que havia nela. Isso te deixou nervosa e com medo. Ficou até surpresa o quão rápido seus sentimentos estavam mudando em um único dia. Isso é totalmente estranho para você, já que sempre conseguiu controlar bem suas emoções.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuichi caminhava ao seu lado em silêncio, apenas observando você. Notou que a tremedeira por seu corpo parecia maior, assim como o seu medo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que tal nos sentarmos naquela sorveteria? Eu te pago um sorvete, que tal?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yuuichi-san, eu vou precisar fazer a cirurgia... E se tudo der errado? E se o médico errar alguma coisa e eu morrer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E se ele acertar e você sair viva? Precisa confiar mais no médico que vai fazer a cirurgia, [Nome].</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, mas essas coisas não saem da minha cabeça. Eu tenho medo de morrer. — Você falou enquanto diminuía seus passos. — Eu tenho medo de morrer. Quero viver mais para conseguir realizar as coisas que tenho em mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E você tá certa de pensar assim. Só peço que tenha um pouco mais de calma. O médico que fará sua cirurgia não começou a trabalhar ontem. — Ele parou e olhou em seus olhos. — Vai dar tudo certo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yuuichi-san... Como você consegue fazer isso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que? — Ele parecia confuso com sua pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como consegue ser tão otimista? Mesmo quando estava no hospital em uma cadeira de rodas, você sempre sorria e se mostrava tão calmo...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que me mantinha forte era você e meu irmão, [Nome]. Com vocês sempre lá por mim, consegui suportar por todo aquele tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você não conseguiu responder nada no momento. Apenas esboçou um sorriso tímido, que foi correspondido por ele. Saber que, de algum jeito, você o deu forças para aguentar aquele tormento, lhe deixou com o coração mais leve, mais feliz. Sem dizer mais nada, você pousou a mão no braço de Yuuichi e com um pouco de vergonha depositou um beijo em sua bochecha. O gesto fez ele corar levemente, mas o sorriso que estampava seus lábios aumentou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então, ainda quer ir à sorveteria? — Você perguntou timidamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro — Yuuichi respondeu e começou a caminhar ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O dia da cirurgia chegou, e da mesma forma com que este veio em um piscar de olhos, a operação também terminou rapidamente. Logo, você acordou, com a vista embaçada, corpo um pouco dormente por conta da anestesia, com um soro em seu pulso. Após conseguir acordar totalmente, percebeu que não estava sozinha na sala: uma enfermeira cuidava de você, e sentado em uma poltrona no canto da sala, Yuuichi dormia serenamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— D-deu tudo certo...? — Você questionou, ainda sonolenta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fique tranquila, [Nome], a cirurgia foi um sucesso — A enfermeira respondeu sorrindo. — Você só precisará tomar os hormônios da tireóide, já que ela foi extraída totalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Entendo...  Que bom que tudo deu certo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu reparei que você estava nervosa antes da cirurgia. Está tudo bem agora? Sente-se um pouco mais calma?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, sim. Na verdade, eu estava mais calma do que há alguns dias atrás. — Você comentou. — O moço sentado na poltrona que me acalmou durante todo esse tempo — A sonolência ainda lhe dominava, o que a fez falar coisas que nunca diria estando sóbria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele deve ser uma pessoa muito importante para você, não é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele é o amor da minha vida. Sem ele, garanto que não estaria aqui. — Você respondeu, e com o efeito da anestesia ainda fazendo efeito, seus olhos começaram a se fechar novamente. Antes de apagar novamente, você teve a leve impressão de que Yuuichi lhe olhava de onde estava, com um sorriso estampado nos lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de um tempo você acordou novamente. Agora o efeito da anestesia estava bem menor, o que lhe fazia sentir um pouco mais de dor na região suturada. Mesmo assim, conseguia se mexer um pouco para observar onde estava. Quando olhou para a poltrona, viu que Yuuichi ainda estava lá, mexendo em seu celular. Involuntariamente, você sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi... — Você falou tentando chamar a atenção dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome]-chan, você acordou!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Parece que sim. Nem acredito que tudo deu certo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu te disse que tudo iria correr bem. Como tá se sentindo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tô com um pouco de sede, mas bem mais calma e feliz que tudo acabou — Você respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A enfermeira deixou uma jarra com um copo aqui. Vou encher para você. — Ele apoiou as muletas em sua cama e, com cuidado, encheu o copo e o estendeu em sua direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigada, Yuuichi-san. — Você pegou o copo e bebeu todo o conteúdo, se surpreendendo por não ter doído ao engolir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Qualquer coisa que precisar, você me fala. O que eu puder fazer para te ajudar, irei fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por enquanto tá tudo bem. O pior já passou, não é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim... Na verdade, fiquei preocupado por você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é uma surpresa, afinal, você que me acalmou durante todo esse tempo. — Você respondeu, dando uma leve risada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, mas mesmo assim fiquei com um pouco de medo de te perder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yuuichi-san...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabe... Eu ouvi o que disse antes de você apagar de novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O q-que eu disse? Eu falei alguma coisa vergonhosa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, só falou o que eu gostaria de ter falado antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que eu falei, Yuuichi? Eu não lembro. Misericórdia, tô ficando nervosa. — Seus olhos se arregalaram de desespero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você assustou-se ainda mais com o gesto dele. Lentamente ele chegou cada vez mais perto de seu rosto e, como se quisesse ter feito isso há muito tempo, tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo calmo e lento, o qual foi correspondido na hora. Aquilo parecia um sonho. Você até pensou que o efeito da anestesia ainda não havia passado, mas aqueles lábios macios eram reais demais para isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vocês se separaram depois de um tempo, ainda mantendo os rostos perto um do outro. Sua face queimava de vergonha, mesmo querendo que isso tivesse acontecido faz tempo. Não estava acreditando no que tinha acabado de acontecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabe... Você também é o amor da minha vida, [Nome]-chan — falou Yuuichi, sorrindo, enquanto se afastava de você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo despertou em você uma alegria que nunca pensou que fosse sentir na vida. É certo que não se lembrava de ter dito aquilo, mas ver que o sentimento era recíproco lhe encheu de felicidade. Tudo parecia estar dando certo, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, acreditou que conseguiria ter uma vida feliz ao lado dele.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. O primeiro passo (Imagine Atsumu Miya)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: Fobias</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Você sentia-se confortável quando estava em sua casa, protegida de tudo e todos. Por alguma razão você tinha medo das pessoas, das multidões e dos barulhos, fazendo com que fique a maior parte do tempo em casa. Os únicos que conseguiam algum contato com você eram seus amigos, familiares — somente os mais próximos — e seu namorado Miya Atsumu, o qual você não entendia até hoje como conseguiu conquistar. Na verdade, nunca entrou em sua cabeça o porquê de todos lhe darem apoio, pois sempre entrava em crises só de pensar em sair ou ficar em algum local com pessoas desconhecidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso lhe entristecia, porque sempre quis sair com Atsumu para passear, mas sempre que chegava a hora de colocar os pés para fora de casa, você travava, suas mãos suavam, seu coração acelerava dolorosamente e sentia falta de ar. Em algumas ocasiões, sentia uma forte dor de cabeça e vontade de vomitar. O que você não entendia era como Atsumu podia ser tão compreensivo e lhe ajudar nessas horas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tsum...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você 'tá melhor?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Na verdade não sei. Tem várias coisas que não entendo Tsum...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Descanse um pouco [Nome]-chan. Depois conversamos sobre o que você quiser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, eu quero conversar agora. Só me responda uma coisa... Por que você ainda não me largou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu lhe encarou por algum tempo, parecendo pensar em uma resposta. Sua demora estava deixando você ansiosa novamente, mas tentou esconder esse fato o melhor que conseguiu. Sorrindo, ele acariciou seu rosto levemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não te larguei porque te amo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas eu só te atraso Atsumu. Como pode amar alguém que têm medo de todo mundo?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu quero te ajudar a superar isso, mas você precisa querer — Ele falou seriamente ainda com a mão em seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como vou superar? Não consigo nem ir até a padaria! E ela fica na esquina de casa!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu quero sugerir algo. Você já pensou em fazer terapia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quer dizer... Ir ao psicólogo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ir ao psicólogo, psiquiatra, seguir um tratamento para se livrar desse medo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou ser sincera... Eu queria ter ido a um psicólogo já, mas o medo de sair de casa não me permitiu tomar essa decisão...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que tal tentarmos juntos...? Eu marco uma consulta pra você e no dia eu vou com você. O que acha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você pensou um pouco, relutante em aceitar, pois tinha medo de no dia dar tudo errado. Com os olhos arregalados ainda, você passou a fitar seu namorado, que tinha um sorriso de compreensão em seus lábios. Olhá-lo lhe fazia acalmar, lhe fazia pensar melhor em tudo o que acontecia ao redor. Mais calma, você concordou em tentar começar um tratamento.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No dia da consulta, você estava agarrada ao braço de Atsumu, apertando contra o seu peito o mais forte que conseguia. Ele apenas riu, deixando que você continuasse o abraçando. Você olhou ao redor e começou a tremer após ver tanta gente ao seu redor. Os barulhos de carros, pedestres e buzinas misturados lhe davam náuseas, quase a fazendo vomitar. Atsumu viu sua situação e calmamente pousou a mão em sua cabeça, o que a fez olhá-lo nos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu 'tô aqui, não precisa ficar com medo ok? Quer colocar um fone de ouvido e ouvir música durante o caminho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu quero por favor... Muito barulho Tsum... Eu quase quero desistir...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Calma, estamos perto do consultório. Vamos nos esforçar mais um pouco, ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu pegou seu fone de ouvido, conectou-o ao seu celular e o entregou a você. Ele decidiu colocar músicas clássicas, que eram mais calmas do que a cacofonia da cidade. Com isso, você conseguiu se controlar um pouco depois de um tempo. As náuseas que sentia foram embora lentamente, conforme você se acalmava. Ainda estava abraçando fortemente o braço de seu namorado, mas sentiu que os barulhos não a incomodavam mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chegando ao consultório, você tirou os fones de ouvido para conseguir ouvir Atsumu conversando com a recepcionista. Você começou a tremer com a possibilidade de precisar falar com ela também. Na verdade, não sabia se estava preparada para falar com o psicólogo também. Isso a desesperou um pouco, o que a fez segurar a mão de Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— 'Tá tudo bem? — Ele perguntou preocupado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tsum... Não sei se consigo falar com o psicólogo... Eu 'tô com medo... — Ele sentiu suas mãos tremendo e suando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Calma [Nome]. Você quer realmente voltar para casa? Não irei te obrigar a entrar no consultório.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu quero me tratar, eu quero voltar a ser uma pessoa "normal", mas só de pensar em ficar 50 minutos dentro de uma sala com alguém que não conheço fico desesperada!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Entendo que é difícil pra você... — Atsumu falou e logo se virou para a recepcionista, que assistia a tudo um pouco assustada — tem alguma possibilidade de eu acompanhá-la nessa primeira sessão?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sinto muito senhor, mas isso não será possível. A psicóloga gosta de atender individualmente seus pacientes, para que consiga ajudá-los sem interferência de terceiros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só a primeira sessão, o que custa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu gostaria de ajudar com isso, mas infelizmente não posso fazer nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tsum calma. Eu acho que, uma hora ou outra, precisarei fazer isso por conta própria... Só não sei se consigo hoje — você tentou acalmá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome] [Sobrenome]? — Uma voz feminina ecoou por um pequeno corredor com uma porta ao fim dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chegou a hora de sua sessão — a recepcionista informou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Qualquer coisa estarei aqui [Nome]. Se precisar, dê um grito que eu irei até lá — Atsumu falou tentando te encorajar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— T-tudo bem... Já que 'tô aqui, irei aproveitar a chance... Daqui a pouco estarei de volta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você falou com a voz trêmula e, após terminar de conversar com ele, caminhou com dificuldades até o fim do corredor, onde uma jovem mulher a aguardava com um sorriso no rosto. Aquilo a acalmou um pouco, mas não ao ponto de fazê-la parar de tremer e suar frio. Quando entrou na sala, virou-se para olhar Atsumu, que lhe disse "vai dar tudo certo" enquanto acenava, sendo a última coisa que viu antes da sessão começar.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Conforto após a tempestade (Imagine Yamaguchi Tadashi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: problemas de saúde</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Você estava deitada em sua cama, sentindo-se meio zonza e um pouco quente. Não sabia o porque estava assim, mas a indisposição tomou conta de seu corpo, lhe impedindo de fazer qualquer coisa útil. Como não queria fazer nada, pegou  o celular e começou a mexer no discord, onde viu que seu namorado estava online. Um pouco desajeitada e errando algumas palavras, você começou a conversar com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de um tempo tentando entender o que você escrevia, ele resolveu fazer uma ligação, pois pensava ser mais fácil compreender sua fala do que sua escrita no momento. Quando entraram em call, Yamaguchi percebeu seu real estado, ficando preocupado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome] eu já chego aí, ok? — Você pode ouvir a voz preocupada dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se preocupe Yams, eu vou ficar bem… É só uma indisposição boba, já já passa — você respondeu tentando tranquilizá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se fosse uma indisposição boba, você conseguiria pelo menos levantar da cama. Eu te conheço muito bem para saber disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele estava certo. Você nunca se deixava vencer por uma indisposição boba, pois sempre queria aproveitar o dia ao máximo. Ainda mais se o dia em questão for um fim de semana. Dando-se por vencida, você apenas o aguardou ainda deitada. Yamaguchi era um amor, mas quando entrava no modo teimoso, era difícil tirá-lo. Mesmo assim, estava grata por ele se preocupar tanto assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após um tempo da ligação encerrada, você ouviu o barulho da porta de sua casa. Sabia que era ele, pois havia feito uma cópia da chave para quando precisasse de ajuda. Ouviu o barulho de sacolas também, e logo imaginou que ele havia comprado algo para fazer sopa, além do seu chocolate preferido também. Não demorou muito para ele chegar em seu quarto, sentando na beira da sua cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cheguei [Nome]-chan. Eu demorei um pouco porque dei uma passada no mercado — ele falou enquanto pousava uma das mãos em sua testa — você parece meio quente… Vou pegar um termômetro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— C-calma Yams, respira primeiro — você disse, segurando a manga de sua blusa de frio — você ‘tá ofegante, descanse primeiro…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu descanso depois de cuidar de você, tudo bem? — Ele respondeu dando-lhe um beijo na testa e sorrindo logo em seguida — já volto, ok? Vou fazer uma sopa e pegar o termômetro. Aqui, comprei o chocolate que você gosta!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigada Yams — você pegou o chocolate das mãos dele, acariciando elas logo em seguida — você é um amor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele apenas sorriu, se levantando calmamente e saindo do quarto com o resto das sacolas. Você ficou lá, deitadinha e saboreando o chocolate que ele lhe trouxe, feliz em tê-lo como namorado e amigo. Não são todas as pessoas que têm esse cuidado com quem ama. Yamaguchi a amava e demonstrava isso em cada coisa que fazia por você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto esperava por ele, você acabou ficando com sono e, quando viu, tinha colocado o resto da barra de chocolate em sua mesinha de cabeceira e fechado os olhos, sentindo o sono lhe invadir por completo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[...]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Após um tempo você acordou. Parecia um pouco mais disposta do que antes, mas ainda sentia um peso sobre o corpo. Ao olhar para sua escrivaninha, que ficava perto da porta, viu Yamaguchi sentado na cadeira à frente dela, com a cabeça apoiada na mesa, de olhos fechados. Não sabia por quanto tempo ele estava lá, mas resolveu acordá-lo e pelo menos oferecer um espaço em sua cama, para que ficasse mais confortável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yams querido…? Deita na cama para ficar mais confortável… — Você o chamou calmamente para não assustá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aos poucos ele foi acordando, percebendo sua presença ao lado dele. Sua expressão foi de felicidade por vê-la em pé, mas também estava preocupado, pois sua expressão era de alguém cansado. Você não estava totalmente bem e ele percebeu isso, se levantando da cadeira rapidamente enquanto te empurrava suavemente para sua cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Querida você ainda não ‘tá bem… Precisa repousar mais — ele falou. — Vou pegar um pouco da sopa, ok? Fique aqui com o termômetro que eu já volto! — Ele exclamou, colocando o termômetro em seu braço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após isso, ele saiu do quarto e rumou para a cozinha. Você permaneceu ali, sentada em sua cama com o termômetro. Sentia sua face corada, mas não era por conta da febre. Yamaguchi tinha esse efeito sobre você desde o dia em que se conheceram, então já estava acostumada a corar com cada gesto de carinho que ele lhe oferecia. Não demorou muito e ele estava de volta com um remédio e a sopa em mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Voltei! A sopa tinha esfriado um pouco, por isso demorei. E então, o termômetro apitou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim… Eu ‘tô com um pouquinho de febre mesmo…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu trouxe um remédio para resfriado. Pelos sintomas, acho que você deve ter pegado um.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que sim, porque fiquei um tempo considerável no frio sem agasalho no trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você precisa se cuidar mais [Nome]-chan. Assim eu fico preocupado com você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, mas não achei que pegaria um resfriado assim. Minha saúde é forte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sua saúde é forte, mas você ainda é um ser humano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você tem razão…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tome sua sopa e o remédio, ok? Depois você descansa mais. Eu vou ficar aqui hoje cuidando de você, então não se preocupe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua vontade era de abraçar Yamaguchi por ser tão bom consigo, mas tinha medo de passar um resfriado para ele também. Contudo, depois que tudo isso passar, iria arranjar um jeito de agradecê-lo por todo o carinho e atenção que ele estava lhe dando. Por agora, teria que se contentar em agradecê-lo somente com as palavras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Muito obrigada por cuidar de mim Yams… Eu te amo — você falou enquanto experimentava a sopa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu também te amo querida… Eu também te amo… — Ele respondeu, repousando uma das mãos em sua cabeça, acariciando-a suavemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi era o melhor namorado que existia, e você estava grata por tê-lo ao seu lado.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Calmaria em uma tarde de verão (Imagine Bokuto Koutarou)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: "Férias de verão"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Você estava em seu quarto, sentada em frente ao seu laptop depositado em sua escrivaninha. Ela ficava de frente para a janela, por onde você conseguia ter uma visão muito bonita do dia claro, com a leve brisa soprando nas folhas das árvores, fazendo-as balançarem suavemente como se estivessem flutuando. Também era possível observar pequenas nuvens enfeitando o céu, como se fossem delicados pedaços de algodão. Como seu apartamento era perto da praia, você pode ver várias pessoas indo em direção a ela, todas felizes e sorridentes. Vendo-as daquele jeito, você desejou por um momento ter tempo de desfrutar as férias de verão, mas isso não era possível no momento. Com muito trabalho para entregar em um prazo tão curto, você decidiu tirar férias do serviço em uma outra ocasião.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto você divagava, sentiu seus olhos pesarem. Por conta dos prazos de entrega, suas noites tornaram-se curtas o suficiente para te deixar exausta no dia seguinte. Sabia que estava fazendo mal para si mesma, mas não poderia se dar ao luxo de dispensar esse trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fim de espantar um pouco o sono, você pegou sua caneca de café e levou aos lábios. A frustração tomou conta de seu ser quando percebeu que já a tinha esvaziado mais cedo. Com movimentos preguiçosos, você se levantou e dirigiu-se à cozinha para pegar mais café quando, inesperadamente, ouviu a campainha tocar. Estranhando foi até a porta e a atendeu, ficando surpresa com a visita. Seu namorado Bokuto estava lá com um sorriso nos lábios, vestindo uma camiseta regata branca, bermuda azul escura e um par de chinelos preto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Boa tarde, minha flor! — Bokuto exclamou enquanto lhe abraçava. — O dia ‘tá lindo hoje, que tal irmos à praia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— B-Bo! Eu não esperava você aqui. Me desculpe por estar tão desarrumada — você respondeu sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem. Esses abraços repentinos sempre a deixavam sem reação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é linda de qualquer jeito — ele falou acariciando sua cabeça — mas e aí? Vamos sair desse apartamento por hoje?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bo, você sabe que eu ‘tô cheia de coisas para entregar… Eu queria muito ir com você, mas realmente ‘tá complicado…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey [Nome], isso vai fazer mal a você. Sei que é um trabalho importante, mas se desgastar assim não vai te ajudar a concluí-lo — Bokuto falou de forma séria, coisa que não era do feitio dele — eu sei que você não ‘tá dormindo direito também. Vai acabar doente assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ouvir você falando em um tom tão sério assim, quase me faz aceitar deixar meu trabalho por hoje — você responde de forma sarcástica, enquanto esboçava um sorriso para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não ‘tô brincando [Nome]. Eu realmente ‘tô preocupado com você — ele deu uma suspirada — sabe que falo isso para o seu bem, certo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpe Bo… Não foi minha intenção te chatear… É só que eu não consigo relaxar sabendo que tenho um monte de coisas para fazer... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu já sei!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você se assustou quando, de repente, ele entrou em seu apartamento e foi em direção ao seu quarto. Com o coração batendo um pouco mais forte você o seguiu, com medo do que ele pudesse fazer. Chegando no local Bokuto deu uma checada em todos os arquivos abertos em seu laptop, garantindo que todos fossem salvos antes de descer a tela e fechá-lo. Você ficou chocada com o que viu, quase começando uma discussão. Isso só não aconteceu porque, antes de você sequer ter uma reação, ele a puxou e deitou-se em sua cama com você nos braços. Isso a deixou completamente corada, pois a última coisa que você esperava era isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— B-Bo o que você ‘tá fazendo? — A pergunta saiu em um tom mais desesperado do que você esperava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou fazer você dormir um pouco — ele respondeu naturalmente enquanto te abraçava — não esquenta, não vou fazer nada que te deixe desconfortável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— N-não é isso… Eu só fiquei um pouco surpresa. Acho que ainda não me acostumei com suas ações — você declarou enquanto se aninhava nos braços dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como assim? Eu te deixo desconfortável? Você pode falar [Nome]. A última coisa que quero é que fique desconfortável perto de mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não Bo. É que suas ações inesperadas sempre me pegam de surpresa — você respondeu calmamente — isso não necessariamente é uma coisa ruim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tem certeza?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro bobo. Se esse fosse o caso, eu já teria falado alguma coisa. Eu gosto do jeito que você cuida de mim — você declarou, enterrando seu rosto no peito dele para esconder a face corada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Entendo… Tente descansar um pouco, ok? Depois vamos sair um pouco. Você precisa distrair a mente também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigada por cuidar de mim… — Após dizer isso, você sentiu seus olhos cada vez mais pesados. A última coisa que se lembra é sentir as mãos quentes dele acariciando você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após algum tempo você acordou. Bokuto ainda estava ao seu lado mexendo no celular distraidamente. Sorrindo você depositou um beijo preguiçoso em seu braço, fazendo-o se assustar um pouco. Você reparou que estava anoitecendo, com uma leve brisa entrando pela sua janela ainda aberta. Um pouco assustada, você se levantou um pouco rápido, sentindo a tontura tomar conta de si. Rindo da situação, Bokuto a abraçou pela cintura e a puxou novamente para se deitar, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vai passar mal assim, sua doida — ele brincou enquanto sorria para você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu me assustei um pouco… Por quanto tempo eu dormi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você dormiu praticamente a tarde toda! Já são seis horas da noite — ele lhe informou, checando as horas em seu celular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Caramba… Eu ‘tava cansada mesmo…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim. Sabe, eu vou começar a passar aqui mais vezes, para ver se você ‘tá dormindo e se alimentando direito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisa disso! Não quero tomar seu tempo. Você ‘tá de férias, precisa aproveitar e descansar!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E você precisa se cuidar melhor. Acredite, não vai tomar meu tempo. Cuidar de você nunca é perda de tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mesmo assim Bo. Não quero que perca tempo das suas férias só porque eu sou descabeçada — você falou em tom sério.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ouvir você falando em um tom tão sério assim, quase me faz aceitar deixar você dar suas cabeçadas sozinha — ele responde da mesma forma sarcástica que você respondeu hoje mais cedo, enquanto esboçava um sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ‘Tá me imitando é? — Você questionou, batendo de leve no braço dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não consegui resistir — ele respondeu enquanto ria da sua reação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey… Quer ir à praia ainda?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— De noite ela fica melhor ainda, não acha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim… O céu noturno fica lindo no horizonte…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você respondeu sorrindo e se levantando da cama, dirigindo-se ao armário para pegar seus trajes de banho. Bokuto continuou deitado em sua cama, apenas admirando seus leves movimentos. Antes de entrar no banheiro você se virou e lançou um beijo e uma piscadela para ele, que sorriu com seu ato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No banheiro, enquanto se vestia com roupas mais leves, você sorria enquanto pensava no quanto era sortuda por ter Bokuto em sua vida. Só ele conseguia lhe tirar de sua paranóia com o trabalho, sem que se sinta mal por ter abandonado algo pela metade. Em sua cabeça, Bokuto era aquele que possuía o dom de lhe fazer relaxar, mesmo com todos os prazos e trabalhos que constantemente lhe eram passados. Para você, Bokuto era a calmaria, mesmo com o jeito agitado dele de ser.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Reflexão (Imagine Akaashi Keiji)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: relacionamento instável</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Você estava sentada em sua cama olhando para o laptop. Na tela, podia-se ver o clipe de uma </span>
  <b>música</b>
  <span> triste, fazendo algumas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos. Nas mãos, um pote de sorvete de seu sabor favorito estava quase no fim, restando apenas uma pequena quantidade ao fundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O motivo da sua tristeza? Seu relacionamento amoroso estava indo buraco abaixo. Sabia que isso era mais culpa sua do que de Akaashi, mas não conseguia pensar em algo que pudesse fazer para mudar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto estava envolta de tanta </span>
  <b>tormenta</b>
  <span> mental, percebeu que seu sorvete acabou, levantando-se e seguindo em direção à cozinha. Lá, você abriu a geladeira e tirou de dentro do congelador um </span>
  <b>picolé</b>
  <span>, o qual saboreou ali mesmo, pois não queria sujar a cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você, enquanto consumia o </span>
  <b>picolé</b>
  <span>, pensou um pouco na vida. Não conseguia ver sua existência longe de Akaashi, pois ele foi o único namorado que a tratou bem, que a tratou como igual, mesmo sabendo de seus descontroles emocionais. Ele havia pintado sua vida com cores alegres; e sempre fazia questão de dizer isso a ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentileza dele era tanta, que nunca entendeu como ele conseguiu viver todo esse tempo com você, que só espalhou </span>
  <b>tinta</b>
  <span> cinzenta na vida alheia. Queria poder consertar isso e, em meio a </span>
  <b>confusão</b>
  <span> de pensamentos, decidiu que levaria suas terapias mais a sério. Talvez assim conseguisse mudar o destino de seu relacionamento. Você estava determinada a fazer isso por você e por Akaashi.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Resfriados e cuidados (Imagine Yamaguchi Tadashi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: problemas de saúde</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Você estava deitada em sua cama, sentindo-se meio zonza e um pouco quente. Não sabia o porque estava assim, mas a indisposição tomou conta de seu corpo, lhe impedindo de fazer qualquer coisa útil. Como não queria fazer nada, pegou  o celular e começou a mexer no discord, onde viu que seu namorado estava online. Um pouco desajeitada e errando algumas palavras, você começou a conversar com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de um tempo tentando entender o que você escrevia, ele resolveu fazer uma ligação, pois pensava ser mais fácil compreender sua fala do que sua escrita no momento. Quando entraram em call, Yamaguchi percebeu seu real estado, ficando preocupado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome] eu já chego aí, ok? — Você pode ouvir a voz preocupada dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se preocupe Yams, eu vou ficar bem… É só uma indisposição boba, já já passa — você respondeu tentando tranquilizá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se fosse uma indisposição boba, você conseguiria pelo menos levantar da cama. Eu te conheço muito bem para saber disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele estava certo. Você nunca se deixava vencer por uma indisposição boba, pois sempre queria aproveitar o dia ao máximo. Ainda mais se o dia em questão for um fim de semana. Dando-se por vencida, você apenas o aguardou ainda deitada. Yamaguchi era um amor, mas quando entrava no modo teimoso, era difícil tirá-lo. Mesmo assim, estava grata por ele se preocupar tanto assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após um tempo da ligação encerrada, você ouviu o barulho da porta de sua casa. Sabia que era ele, pois havia feito uma cópia da chave para quando precisasse de ajuda. Ouviu o barulho de sacolas também, e logo imaginou que ele havia comprado algo para fazer sopa, além do seu chocolate preferido também. Não demorou muito para ele chegar em seu quarto, sentando na beira da sua cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cheguei [Nome]-chan. Eu demorei um pouco porque dei uma passada no mercado — ele falou enquanto pousava uma das mãos em sua testa — você parece meio quente… Vou pegar um termômetro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— C-calma Yams, respira primeiro — você disse, segurando a manga de sua blusa de frio — você ‘tá ofegante, descanse primeiro…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu descanso depois de cuidar de você, tudo bem? — Ele respondeu dando-lhe um beijo na testa e sorrindo logo em seguida — já volto, ok? Vou fazer uma sopa e pegar o termômetro. Aqui, comprei o chocolate que você gosta!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigada Yams — você pegou o chocolate das mãos dele, acariciando elas logo em seguida — você é um amor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele apenas sorriu, se levantando calmamente e saindo do quarto com o resto das sacolas. Você ficou lá, deitadinha e saboreando o chocolate que ele lhe trouxe, feliz em tê-lo como namorado e amigo. Não são todas as pessoas que têm esse cuidado com quem ama. Yamaguchi a amava e demonstrava isso em cada coisa que fazia por você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto esperava por ele, você acabou ficando com sono e, quando viu, tinha colocado o resto da barra de chocolate em sua mesinha de cabeceira e fechado os olhos, sentindo o sono lhe invadir por completo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[...]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Após um tempo você acordou. Parecia um pouco mais disposta do que antes, mas ainda sentia um peso sobre o corpo. Ao olhar para sua escrivaninha, que ficava perto da porta, viu Yamaguchi sentado na cadeira à frente dela, com a cabeça apoiada na mesa, de olhos fechados. Não sabia por quanto tempo ele estava lá, mas resolveu acordá-lo e pelo menos oferecer um espaço em sua cama, para que ficasse mais confortável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yams querido…? Deita na cama para ficar mais confortável… — Você o chamou calmamente para não assustá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aos poucos ele foi acordando, percebendo sua presença ao lado dele. Sua expressão foi de felicidade por vê-la em pé, mas também estava preocupado, pois sua expressão era de alguém cansado. Você não estava totalmente bem e ele percebeu isso, se levantando da cadeira rapidamente enquanto te empurrava suavemente para sua cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Querida você ainda não ‘tá bem… Precisa repousar mais — ele falou. — Vou pegar um pouco da sopa, ok? Fique aqui com o termômetro que eu já volto! — Ele exclamou, colocando o termômetro em seu braço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após isso, ele saiu do quarto e rumou para a cozinha. Você permaneceu ali, sentada em sua cama com o termômetro. Sentia sua face corada, mas não era por conta da febre. Yamaguchi tinha esse efeito sobre você desde o dia em que se conheceram, então já estava acostumada a corar com cada gesto de carinho que ele lhe oferecia. Não demorou muito e ele estava de volta com um remédio e a sopa em mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Voltei! A sopa tinha esfriado um pouco, por isso demorei. E então, o termômetro apitou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim… Eu ‘tô com um pouquinho de febre mesmo…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu trouxe um remédio para resfriado. Pelos sintomas, acho que você deve ter pegado um.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que sim, porque fiquei um tempo considerável no frio sem agasalho no trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você precisa se cuidar mais [Nome]-chan. Assim eu fico preocupado com você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, mas não achei que pegaria um resfriado assim. Minha saúde é forte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sua saúde é forte, mas você ainda é um ser humano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você tem razão…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tome sua sopa e o remédio, ok? Depois você descansa mais. Eu vou ficar aqui hoje cuidando de você, então não se preocupe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua vontade era de abraçar Yamaguchi por ser tão bom consigo, mas tinha medo de passar um resfriado para ele também. Contudo, depois que tudo isso passar, iria arranjar um jeito de agradecê-lo por todo o carinho e atenção que ele estava lhe dando. Por agora, teria que se contentar em agradecê-lo somente com as palavras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Muito obrigada por cuidar de mim Yams… Eu te amo — você falou enquanto experimentava a sopa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu também te amo querida… Eu também te amo… — Ele respondeu, repousando uma das mãos em sua cabeça, acariciando-a suavemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi era o melhor namorado que existia, e você estava grata por tê-lo ao seu lado.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Deixe-me cuidar de você (Imagine Bokuto Koutarou)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: férias de verão</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Você chegou cansada após um longo dia de trabalho na empresa onde trabalhava. O emprego como programadora de jogos lhe agradava muito, mas também exigia muito de sua mente, que simplesmente parava de funcionar ao final do dia. Tudo o que desejava era tomar um banho e distrair-se com algum filme ou série.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrando em sua casa, sentiu o cheiro de sua comida favorita vindo da cozinha. Como era sua vez de cozinhar, estranhou que seu marido, Bokuto Koutarou, estivesse fazendo a janta. As tarefas eram divididas porque ambos chegavam cansados de seus trabalhos, então ficaria mais leve para os dois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bo? — Você caminhou até a cozinha para vê-lo. — Poxa, hoje era meu dia de cozinhar, querido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu percebi que você anda muito cansada esses dias, então resolvi cozinhar hoje também! — Ele respondeu indo até você, depositando um selinho em seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tá tão na cara assim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você costuma ficar bem cansada, mas esses dias parece que tá pior…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu acho que preciso de umas férias… Eu amo o que faço, mas ultimamente fico mais cansada que o normal. — Você divagou enquanto olhava seu marido. Ele estava fofo vestindo um avental.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Falando nisso, elas estão chegando, não é? Dá pra gente fazer um programa legal, já que vou estar de férias também!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você vai entrar em férias também? — Você questionou, não acreditando no que ouviu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, sim. Como a data do próximo campeonato tá longe, consegui tirar alguns dias também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que bom! A gente pode pensar nisso com calma depois… Acho que vou tomar um banho enquanto você faz a janta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem! Vai lá que eu deixei a banheira cheia para você. — Ele falou enquanto cortava uma cenoura. — Já tô quase terminando a janta!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é um amor, sabia? — Você o abraçou e, como é bem mais baixa que ele, depositou um beijo em seu braço exposto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após isso, correu para seu quarto compartilhado, pegou seu pijama e rumou em direção ao banheiro. O cômodo estava bem quente e aconchegante, do jeito que você gosta quando está muito frio fora de casa. Você aproveitou cada segundo daquele banho, sentindo que seu corpo se esvaziava da canseira, que era carregada pelas águas quentes. Aquilo a relaxou tanto que sentiu seu corpo escorregar na banheira e seus olhos se fecharem lentamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por algum motivo, mesmo com o corpo relaxado, sentiu que o sono foi embora tão rápido quanto ele veio. Quando você está com a cabeça cheia e com pensamentos frenéticos por causa do trabalho, dificilmente consegue dormir. Às vezes esse seu lado preocupado e perfeccionista lhe tirava noites de sono. Pensando bem, você começou a perceber que não dormia direito há três dias. Isso estava acabando com você aos poucos, mas não podia evitar ficar preocupada com prazos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você foi tirada de seus pensamentos por uma batida na porta. Bokuto abriu-a e colocou somente a cabeça para dentro do banheiro, a fim de lhe avisar que a janta estava pronta. O que você fez para merecer um marido tão bom e atencioso quanto Bokuto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome], a janta ‘tá pronta!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok, querido, já saio. Daqui a pouco eu vou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok, irei colocar a mesa. Vou te esperar lá! — E, após dizer isso, fechou a porta. Você conseguia ouvir os passos do marido cada vez mais longe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguns minutos depois lá estava você, vestindo seu pijama, sentada à mesa e devorando a comida servida. Agradeceu mentalmente por Bokuto cozinhar hoje, pois amava a comida que ele fazia. Não sabia como, mas ele conseguira aprender a cozinhar perfeitamente com seu amigo Akaashi, o qual era um ótimo cozinheiro também. Estava pensando em pedir algumas aulas, já que sua comida não era tão boa assim. Aliás, cozinhar não era o seu forte. Você conseguia fazer coisas que lhe permitia não passar fome, nada além disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após a janta, vocês arrumaram a cozinha juntos, a fim de terminarem logo o serviço para poderem deitar em sua cama compartilhada. Hoje ambos estavam cansados demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não demorou muito até estarem deitados, aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Apesar de cansada, você não conseguia pegar no sono de jeito nenhum, o que não passou despercebido por Bokuto. Você estava deitada de costas para ele. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha se virado na cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não consegue dormir, amor?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não… Faz três dias que não durmo direito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É por isso que tá tão cansada. — Ele falou, enquanto pousava as mãos em seus ombros. — Vou fazer uma massagem em você, ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você também tá cansado, Bo… Pode deixar que eu vou tentar dormir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tô cansado, mas consigo dormir bem. Vamos lá, apenas relaxe e me deixe cuidar de você. — Ele respondeu enquanto massageava seus ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você permaneceu quieta, apenas aproveitando os mimos de seu marido. Bokuto era tão atencioso consigo que você às vezes pensava não ser merecedora de tamanha atenção. Queria poder fazer algo por ele, mas esses dias foram realmente complicados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um suspiro forte saiu de você quando sentiu as mãos fortes descendo por seu pequeno corpo, massageando cada centímetro. Sentiu a pele arrepiar ao toque dele e se surpreendeu por reagir assim, mesmo depois de um ano de casados. O toque dele, apesar de firme, era bom e cuidadoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bo… Você tá me provocando, não é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem sabe? — E após a resposta, pousou a mão em um dos seus seios, fazendo você arrepiar ainda mais. — Vou cuidar de você até conseguir dormir, então relaxe. — Ele continuou, enquanto massageava vagarosamente seu seio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você sabe como me provocar, hein? N-não podemos deixar isso para amanhã…? — Mesmo dizendo essas palavras, você sentia seu corpo esquentar cada vez mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas você não consegue dormir agora, não é? Tenho que cuidar de você agora, amanhã é outra história, não acha? — Ele respondeu enquanto distribuía beijos por seu pescoço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No final das contas, você deixou Bokuto cuidar de seu corpo e sua canseira. A noite foi agradável e, no dia seguinte, você sentiu que estava mais disposta após uma noite bem dormida. Com certeza deixaria ele cuidar de você mais vezes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Inesquecível (Imagine Daichi Sawamura)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: vou estar sempre aqui para você</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Você está em um restaurante com seu namorado, Sawamura Daichi, para comemorar 2 anos de namoro. A noite estava agradável, com várias estrelas no céu e vários casais os rodeavam, aproveitando ao máximo aquele clima agradável. Você sorri para ele com um brilho nos olhos, pois estava feliz pelo relacionamento estar durando. Nunca imaginou que um dia conseguiria tal feito, porque sua personalidade impulsiva a atrapalhava na maior parte do tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao fundo, uma variedade de músicas românticas tocavam, fornecendo um clima agradável condizente com o momento. A </span>
  <b>playlist</b>
  <span> contava com músicas de Sandy e Junior, Ana Carolina, entre várias outras. A que estava tocando no momento era “Inesquecível”, uma música que expressava seus sentimentos reais sobre o namorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Envolvida pelo momento, você começou a cantar a música em um tom baixo, apenas para ele ouvir. Suas bochechas coraram um pouco, pois tinha vergonha de cantar e desafinar, coisa que acontecia a maioria das vezes. Mesmo assim, como era uma ocasião especial, você decidiu correr o risco de passar vergonha. Por ele valia a pena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Às vezes me pergunto se</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu viverei sem ter você</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Se saberei te esquecer</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Passa um momento e eu já sei</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Você é o que eu quero ter</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inesquecível para amar</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reparou que o rosto alheio estava corado também, os olhos brilhando. Parecia encantado, como se tivesse visto algo angelical. Você continuou com a cantoria, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas para si. Isso a deixou morrendo de vergonha, mas não parou de cantar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mais que uma história pra viver</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O tempo parece dizer</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Não, não me deixe mais</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nunca me deixe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quanto mais longe possa estar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>É tudo o que eu quero pensar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Não, não me deixe mais</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Porque eu te quero aqui</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inesquecível em mim</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A música logo terminou e todos os que estavam prestando a atenção aplaudiram, pois foi um maravilhoso show à parte. Você se afundou em sua cadeira por conta da vergonha, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Daichi achou graça em suas atitudes e, por impulso, levantou-se da cadeira e foi até você, puxando suas mãos e, logo em seguida, depositando um beijo apaixonado em seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quem ia fazer uma surpresa essa noite era eu [Nome]-chan. E agora, o que faço? - Ele perguntou em tom brincalhão e apaixonado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C-como assim? - Você devolveu a pergunta, curiosa com a fala dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bom… - Daichi aproveita que já está ajoelhado e tira uma caixinha de seu bolso. - Você quer casar comigo…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você não acreditava no que estava vendo. Pensou que isso nunca iria acontecer, já que se passaram dois anos desde o pedido de namoro. Não tinha pressa, mas tinha medo de o perder. Ele era um namorado incrível e você nunca pensou estar aos pés dele. Sorrindo e com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos, você o abraçou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Claro que aceito querido! - Sua felicidade transbordou e atingiu a todos no estabelecimento, fazendo-os sorrirem, alguns beijavam seus parceiros, trocavam olhares apaixonados.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Você estava em sua casa, sentada no sofá da sala com seu marido, enquanto encarava um </span>
  <b>porta-retrato</b>
  <span>. Nele, a foto do dia de seu casamento ainda mantinha viva a lembrança daquele dia, onde Daichi saiu com você da igreja, carregando-a no </span>
  <b>colo</b>
  <span>. Esse dia foi inesquecível para vocês e, depois de cinco anos de casados, essa magia não havia se perdido ainda. Estava feliz por ele sempre estar ali para você e vice-versa. Com certeza era uma vida que nunca imaginou ter e, agora que conseguiu, sentia-se realizada.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Estou aqui para você (Imagine Kozume Kenma)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: estou aqui para você</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Você estava em seu quarto, chorando por mais uma crise. Em sua mente só passava o sentimento de ser inútil, de ser alguém tão desorganizado, que não consegue terminar o que começa. A sensação de nadar, nadar e nadar e morrer na praia era gigante em seu peito. Aquilo realmente estava lhe sufocando aos poucos. Não era a primeira vez que se sentia assim, e isso corroía seus pensamentos todas as vezes. Mesmo tomando seus remédios controlados, essa sensação, vez ou outra, acabava lhe invadindo a mente, te atrapalhando em tudo o que fosse fazer pelo resto do dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando você pensou que sufocaria sozinha em seu quarto, a campainha de sua casa tocou. Quem diabos era a essa hora? Você só queria se afogar em seu próprio choro sozinha, em paz. Não gostava que as pessoas lhe vissem no estado em que se encontrava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você tomou um tempo para respirar fundo, tentando se recompor e rumou até a porta. Antes de abri-la, você checou o olho mágico, a fim de ver quem era a visita inesperada. Se surpreendeu ao ver Kenma do outro lado da porta. O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali? Respirando fundo, você tratou de colocar um sorriso falso no rosto e abriu a porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kenma! O que faz aqui? — Você tentou manter o seu jeito animado, a fim de não preocupar o amigo com besteiras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vim ver como você ‘tá — ele respondeu de forma tímida — percebi que você não ‘tá bem, então decidi passar aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— M-mas eu ‘tô bem sim! De onde você tirou que eu ‘tô mal? — Você perguntou, ainda sustentando seu falso sorriso, porém um pouco mais alerta e pensativa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu te conheço [Nome]. Quando você ‘tá triste ou com algum problema, você faz postagens se auto depreciando no Twitter. — Ele respondeu direto e reto. Às vezes esse jeito dele a irritava um pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— An… Ok, não tenho como argumentar contra isso. — Você se deu por vencida, mas estava aliviada por não precisar mais fingir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não parece, mas eu presto atenção às coisas ao meu redor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei… Você só se faz de indiferente… Entra aí, vou fazer algo pra gente tomar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma adentra em sua casa. Você notou que ele carregava uma sacola, além de seu PSP. Sua curiosidade atiçou, mas achou melhor não perguntar o que era. Enquanto você se dirigia até a cozinha, ele lhe estendeu a tal sacola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu trouxe alguns doces para você. Sei que quando ‘tá triste, você gosta de se entupir de doces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kenma… Por quê…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por quê o quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que você sempre sabe o que fazer quando ‘tô assim…? Por que você sempre sabe quando ‘tô mal…? — Você questionou, pois não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como eu disse, só pareço não ligar, mas ‘tô prestando atenção em você principalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você sentiu sua face esquentar. Kenma era muito direto na maior parte do tempo, e isso lhe deixava sem reação algumas vezes. Você chegou a pensar que nunca se acostumaria com esse jeito dele. Sem jeito, você pegou a sacola das mãos dele delicadamente, observando seu conteúdo após abri-la. Lá continha todos os doces que você gostava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não sabendo como reagir, você só agradeceu rapidamente e foi até a cozinha, largando Kenma que se ajeitava no sofá para continuar seu jogo. Já no cômodo desejado, você colocou a sacola em cima da bancada e tirou de lá uma barra de chocolate. O coração ainda estava pesado, mas agora outro sentimento tomava conta de seu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto preparava um café, você pensou em todas as vezes que Kenma lhe socorreu quando estava mal. Ele estava ali para você o tempo todo, mas nunca deu a devida importância a isso. Seu coração começou a apertar por conta disso e, quando percebeu, lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Como pode ser tão insensível assim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey [Nome], quer alguma ajuda…? — Kenma apontou na porta da cozinha e a viu chorar — o que aconteceu? — Sua voz saiu em um tom de preocupação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— K-Kenma… Você me perdoa…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pelo quê? Você não me fez nada. [Nome] o que você ‘tá sentindo? — Sua preocupação era visível agora. Nem parecia o Kenma “indiferente” que conhecia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu fiz… Você sempre ‘tá por perto quando preciso de ajuda, mas nunca dei a devida atenção a esse gesto…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Boba. Eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você, pois me importo muito com seu bem estar — Kenma admitiu virando o rosto para outro lado. Suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você ficou sem reação. Não era do feitio de Kenma falar sobre esses assuntos abertamente, então ficou surpresa com a sinceridade dele. Sentiu sua face esquentar em meio as poucas lágrimas que ainda caíam. Isso lhe deixou feliz de certa forma, pois gostava muito de Kenma, mas tinha medo de acabar invadindo seu espaço pessoal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em um impulso do momento, você se viu abraçando ele. Ao contrário do que você achou que aconteceria, Kenma retribuiu o abraço timidamente e, nos braços dele, você passou a chorar novamente. Nunca pensou que um dia fosse ficar assim, tão próxima dele. Por esse motivo, você aproveitou cada segundo nos braços dele, pois não sabia quando teria essa oportunidade de novo. Inesperadamente, ele pousou uma de suas mãos em sua cabeça e começou a acariciá-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você ainda não entendia o por quê ele lhe dava toda essa atenção, pois sempre demonstrou se interessar mais por jogos do que qualquer outra coisa. Talvez você devesse observá-lo mais também, para aprender mais sobre seu amor e confidente. Você pensou em fazer isso nos próximos dias, pois não queria correr o risco de vê-lo sair de sua vida. De agora em diante, você aproveitaria cada segundo ao lado dele, antes que seja tarde demais.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Talvez (Imagine Fukurodani)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: vou estar sempre aqui pra você</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Você sempre se sentiu uma pessoa sozinha, que não se dava bem com ninguém, que pensava que as outras pessoas se aproximavam de você por pena. Você nunca se sentiu tão acolhida pelas pessoas, pois não se sentia acolhida por si mesma. Não gostava de ser você, não gostava das coisas que fazia, não gostava de existir. Você até pensou que seria melhor sumir das vistas de todo mundo, mas certo dia, algo mudou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após você conhecer Bokuto e seus companheiros de time. Por algum motivo que você não se recorda, a sua transferência para a Fukurodani foi necessária. Para se distrair dos pensamentos recorrentes de sua provável inutilidade, você se candidatou a vaga de assistente do time de vôlei masculino. Pensou que talvez fosse legal fazer algo útil, que ajudasse outras pessoas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pela primeira vez em anos, você conseguiu enxergar e apreciar as cores que o time pintava em sua vida. Pela primeira vez pensou que, talvez, não estivesse só. Começou a apreciar o tempo que passava com eles e, de quebra, acabou se apaixonando pelo capitão do time. Ele era bobo, agia como uma criança às vezes, mas era um dos únicos que conseguia arrancar um sorriso verdadeiro de você. Esse foi um dos motivos que a fez começar a gostar dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tudo parecia bem em seu exterior, mas em seu interior não estava tão bem assim. Você tinha medo de perder essa sensação boa que desfrutava com os meninos, começou a temer o momento em que as cores fossem embora, ou que a luz gentil que emanavam em sua direção se esvaísse, deixando-a no escuro e sozinha novamente. Esses pensamentos eram recorrentes em sua mente, o que a fazia entrar em pânico às vezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por sorte, Bokuto e Akaashi pareciam lidar bem com esse seu jeito, então conseguiam lhe acalmar e lhe ajudar. Você admirava a paciência que todos tinham com sua crise, nunca a abandonando quando precisava. E eram nesses momentos que você sentia que não estava sozinha como antes, que podia contar com eles para lhe acudir quando fosse necessário.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naquela escola, distante de sua casa, talvez você não esteja só.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Feita de Amor (Imagine Kozume Kenma)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: vou sempre estar aqui pra você.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Você teve um dia cheio. Várias coisas aconteceram para te deixar triste e desmotivada. Mesmo você sendo uma pessoa alegre e pra cima, às vezes esses pensamentos e situações lhe tiram do sério. Cansada, você só queria deitar em sua cama e ali ficar, até que tudo ficasse bem novamente. Não queria descontar sua raiva em outras pessoas, por isso achou melhor cancelar a saída com os amigos. Pensando nisso, você enviou uma mensagem para Kenma, dizendo que não estava bem para sair hoje. Sua resposta logo veio através de uma ligação, como se ele já esperasse uma mensagem sua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome]? ‘Tá tudo bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu só quero ficar em casa hoje… Não tive um dia muito bom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quer conversar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que é melhor eu ficar sozinha por um tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Entendo. Se mudar de ideia me mande mensagem, ok? Eu irei te buscar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigada, Kenma…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E então a ligação se encerrou. Você sentiu seu peito apertar. Na verdade, queria que ele estivesse ali com você, mas o medo de descontar suas frustrações nele era grande. Para tentar se acalmar um pouco, você foi em direção à cozinha, a fim de preparar alguma coisa para comer e tomar. A comida sempre lhe deixava um pouco menos brava, então era uma ótima opção para o momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perdida em seus pensamentos, refletindo sobre tudo o que aconteceu no dia, você começou a cozinhar. De certa forma, isso te acalmava um pouco também, pois a maior parte da sua atenção tinha que estar no fogão, para não colocar fogo na casa. Um ovo frito aqui, um arroz temperado ali, seu suco preferido acolá, sua comida ficou pronta. Você pegou um prato e se serviu, devorando todo o conteúdo. O suco também foi ingerido vagarosamente, como se ele limpasse todo o choro entalado em sua garganta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém isso não ajudou muito. Logo o nó que você sentia na garganta estourou e você começou a chorar. Sentia-se mal por tudo o que passou hoje. Foi um dia difícil e isso a fez sentir-se sozinha, desamparada. Mesmo que tivesse dispensado a companhia dos amigos, queria que pelo menos Kenma estivesse ali. Ele, de certa forma, conseguia entender sua dor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi então que, de repente, você ouviu a campainha tocar. Você imaginou que fosse ele, já que sempre a visitava quando estava mal, mesmo dizendo que queria ficar sozinha. Ele sabia que você precisava de alguém para desabafar nessas horas, então ignorava o fato de você sempre dizer que queria ficar só.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando abriu a porta teve uma surpresa. Era realmente Kenma, mas junto dele estavam Kuroo, Akaashi e Bokuto. Quando os viu, não pôde deixar de transparecer sua surpresa. Seus olhos estavam inchados por chorar, então logo começou a limpá-los em sua camisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kenma… Pessoal… O que estão fazendo aqui? Não iam sair para beber?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós resolvemos fazer uma noite do filme ao invés de ir ao bar, o que acha? — Kuroo sugeriu, lançando-lhe seu típico sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim! A gente trouxe alguns filmes legais! — Bokuto falou animadamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você os observou por um curto período de tempo, seus olhos pousando em Kenma por último. Ele parecia um pouco envergonhado, mas sustentava um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso que lhe fez os olhos brilharem. Não sabia como, mas ele tinha esse efeito em você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você deu espaço para eles entrarem e percebeu que cada um tinha, pelo menos, duas sacolas cada, as quais estavam lotadas de porcarias para comerem durante os filmes. Inconscientemente você sorriu. Sinceramente, não esperava vê-los ali, já que era rotina de todo final de semana eles irem ao bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma entrou na casa por último, sendo puxado levemente pela manga de sua blusa por você, que mantinha sua cabeça baixa para esconder o inchaço de seu rosto e olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kenma… Obrigada…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisa agradecer. Estamos aqui porque gostamos de você. Já nos ajudou tanto no passado nos treinos, que isso é o mínimo que podemos fazer por você. — Kenma respondeu pousando uma de suas mãos em sua cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não mereço ter amigos como vocês… — Você desabafou enquanto limpava pequenas lágrimas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é amável [Nome]. Sempre nos ajudou, nos incentivou e nos animou quando precisávamos. Só estamos fazendo o mesmo agora que ‘tá precisando. Você é preciosa demais para nós. Você é preciosa demais para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem com a confissão dele. Não imaginou que ouviria algo assim hoje, pois ouviu desaforos o dia todo. Involuntariamente você o abraçou fortemente, enterrando seu rosto no peito dele e chorando ainda mais. Ele somente a abraçou para confortá-la, deixando que desabafasse tudo o que estava dentro de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto e Kuroo observavam da porta da cozinha, querendo ir abraçá-la também, mas Akaashi os impediu. Esse momento era seu e de Kenma, então falou para eles respeitarem isso. Depois teriam muito tempo para demonstrar todo o carinho que tinham por você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey… Muito obrigada por vir me acudir… — Você sussurrou enquanto tentava se acalmar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você sempre terá com quem contar [Nome], não se esqueça disso. Todo o amor que você doa, será doado de volta à você. Se existem pessoas que não te entendem, também existem pessoas que te entendem e te amam. — Kenma falou, limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto. — Você é feita de puro amor e atenção, não tem como deixá-la sofrendo sozinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essas palavras lhe tocaram fundo na alma. Foi como uma luz que preencheu sua mente obscurecida pelas dúvidas e inseguranças. Você conseguiu sorrir pela primeira vez naquele dia, pois sentiu-se acolhida por eles. Você achou que passaria a noite toda chorando, mas as pessoas que amava estavam ali para te ajudar. Seu coração foi tomado por uma imensa alegria após isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afastando-se um pouco de Kenma, você sorriu para ele. Percebeu que seus amigos observavam da cozinha e, com um aceno, você os chamou para o abraço também. Bokuto e Kuroo saíram correndo em sua direção, fazendo Kenma se assustar um pouco com a atitude deles. Akaashi veio logo atrás, um pouco mais calmo, mas feliz por ver que você estava sorrindo. Logo todos estavam abraçando você carinhosamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Muito obrigada pessoal…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se esqueça que você sempre tem a gente, ok? — Kuroo falou enquanto bagunçava seus cabelos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, você pode contar com a gente sempre, afinal, somos amigos. — Akaashi falou acariciando seu ombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós nos preocupamos com você! Sempre que quiser desabafar, nós pegamos um filme bobo e estaremos aqui para te ajudar a se distrair! — Bokuto disse alegremente enquanto te apertava em seus braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é especial para nós [Nome], não se esqueça disso. — Kenma falou por fim, enquanto acariciava sua cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você estava se sentindo muito melhor agora, pois sabia que podia contar com seus amigos para tudo, mesmo que fosse para desabafar e chorar. Com isso, a sessão de filmes foi bem mais legal do que qualquer ida ao bar. Ficar ao lado deles lhe fazia feliz e mais leve, com a sensação de que nunca estivera abandonada na vida.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Ilusão (Imagine Sugawara Koushi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: posso te mostrar uma música?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Você estava sentada em uma cadeira, de frente a uma mesa que continha as cifras de uma música. Em suas mãos, um violão simples estava sendo tocado, de acordo com as melodias descritas no papel. Como só você estava na sala, o som tocou alto, fazendo até eco. Você então começou a cantar a letra da música em questão que estivera treinando fazia um tempinho para cantar no show de talentos da escola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você sempre achou uma grande besteira esse show, apesar de saber tocar violão como ninguém. Só achava perda de tempo e energia tocar na frente de outras pessoas que, na maioria das vezes, estavam lá assistindo por obrigação. Preferia gastar energia com outras coisas mais interessantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então, se pensava assim... Por que iria participar? A resposta era simples: queria se declarar para Sugawara Koushi, seu melhor amigo. Como não tinha coragem de falar sobre isso diretamente com ele, resolveu que cantaria a música que mais expressasse sua atual situação. Estava pensando em dedicar a música a ele abertamente, pois não perdia a oportunidade de passar vergonha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto dedilhava as cordas e extraia notas suaves, não percebeu alguém chegando na sala. Assustou-se quando se deu conta de que o garoto, dono de seus pensamentos, estava diante de si, sentado em uma cadeira próxima. Você sentiu seu rosto esquentar e as notas — que antes ecoavam pela sala vazia — sumiram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que parou de tocar? ‘Tava tão lindo! — Sugawara perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É que… Eu não esperava ver você aqui, cara. Pensei que ‘tava treinando! — Você respondeu, ainda com uma expressão de surpresa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu esqueci um livro na sala, então precisei sair do treino para buscá-lo. — Ele respondeu pousando a mão na parte de trás da cabeça. — Daichi falou para eu vir pegar antes que esquecesse de novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só não perde a cabeça porque ‘tá grudada no pescoço, hein? — Você brincou enquanto ria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não seja tão malvada [Nome]-chan. Isso é cruel. — Ele retrucou com falsa indignação em sua voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E tu não é malvado comigo? — Você rebateu com um sorriso. Amava brincar com ele desse jeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok, você venceu. Mudando de assunto, que música bonita é essa que você ‘tava tocando? Não sabia que tocava violão!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh… De repente uma chavinha dentro de você ligou. Nunca havia falado para ninguém na escola sobre isso. Se deu conta de que seria a primeira vez que mostraria seu talento a todos e, repentinamente, começou a ficar preocupada, pois não queria errar as notas na frente de todo mundo e pagar de amadora. Você tocava o instrumento há cinco anos, não podia se dar ao luxo de errar e ser zoada pelo resto do ano letivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É que eu não costumo tocar violão fora de casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E tem um motivo especial por estar tocando agora, fora de casa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu resolvi participar do show de talentos da escola. Acho que vai ser legal. — Você respondeu, tentando ser o mais educada possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas você sempre fala mal do show de talentos. — Sugawara pontuou, deixando você um pouco mais nervosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— As pessoas mudam de ideia, Suga…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok… Eu gostei de ouvir você tocar e cantar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— V-você me ouviu cantar também?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim. Na verdade, eu ‘tô aqui faz um tempinho. — Ele respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Suga! — Você exclamou envergonhada por não ter notado a presença dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu tenho um tempinho ainda. Será que posso ouvir você tocando mais um pouco?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você gelou ao ouvir isso. Sua ideia era tocar no show de talentos para chamar sua atenção e, agora, estava sozinha numa sala com ele, segurando seu violão e com a letra da música que expressa seus sentimentos em cima da mesa. Como você foi se meter nessa situação? Você pensou um pouco e, não querendo ser mal educada, decidiu tocar somente o refrão da música.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Te amo tanto e não sei mais</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Como é que eu vou viver em paz</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Se tudo o que eu preciso é respirar teu ar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Te amo tanto e sem querer</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mas sei que posso te perder</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pra alguém sem tanto amor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mas sem temer falar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ilusão</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Após terminar, pousou o violão em cima da mesa e passou a encarar o amigo. Você sentia que seu corpo havia esquentado. Estava preparada para se sentir assim no dia da apresentação, não hoje. Sugawara permanecia quieto, com uma expressão de admiração em seu rosto. Nunca havia visto você tocar violão, muito menos cantar. Por um momento, ele pensou ter ouvido um anjo cantando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Lindo… — Foi o que ele conseguiu expressar naquele momento. Estava maravilhado, mas não conseguia encontrar palavras que descrevessem seus sentimentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu preciso melhorar meu canto ainda… Os acordes ‘tão legais já, mas eu desafino na hora de cantar certos trechos. — Você falou pensativa, tentando ignorar o elogio, pois não sabia reagir a eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey, sua apresentação vai ser linda [Nome]. Por que quer alcançar a perfeição assim? Sua voz é linda, a melodia é linda… </span>
  <span>Você é linda.</span>
  <span> — Ele respondeu, virando o rosto para o lado, para que você não o visse corado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Suga…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por essa você não esperava. Koushi sempre a atentava, a tirava do sério. Algumas vezes falava sobre sua aparência, mas nunca a chamou de linda antes. Seria isso mais uma ilusão de sua cabeça? Será que realmente a música se encaixava com sua história de amor?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu… Preciso ir! Preciso voltar a treinar! — Ele falou rapidamente e, da mesma forma que entrou na sala, saiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você ficou ali, sem reação. Suas bochechas esquentaram cada vez mais. Você não sabe como não desmaiou diante a tamanha aceleração de seu coração. Sozinha, você olhou para a letra da música mais uma vez, pensando no quanto ela fazia sentido com sua atual situação.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O dia do festival logo chegou. Você e Sugawara continuaram a conversar normalmente, mas o clima entre vocês parecia ter mudado de alguma forma. Você chegou a cogitar que ele havia captado a mensagem, mas achou besteira. Eram amigos há bastante tempo, então não tem como os sentimentos mudarem de uma hora para outra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo a sua vez de apresentar chegou e, quando subiu ao palquinho improvisado, notou que Sugawara estava lá, sentado na primeira fileira e em um lugar que conseguia assistir olhando de frente para você. Seu coração disparou e, por conta disso, seu corpo começou a tremer um pouco. Como conseguiria tocar e cantar olhando nos olhos dele? Essa parte era demais para você, mas era tarde demais para desistir. Respirando fundo, pegou o violão e sentou-se em um banquinho que havia no centro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu… — Você hesitou um pouco, pois o nervosismo tomou conta. — Eu gostaria de dedicar essa música ao meu amigo Suga-san, que me acompanhou em alguns ensaios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após isso, você posicionou seu violão e começou a tocar. Como ensaiou sem parar durante todo aquele tempo, você conseguia lembrar-se dos acordes, então não precisou do auxílio das partituras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ilusão imaginar você pra mim</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Você jamais me olhou</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sequer pensou que o meu olhar fosse de amor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meu coração dispara sempre que te vê</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Você tentou manter um contato visual com Sugawara enquanto cantava. Vez ou outra desviava seu olhar para o resto da platéia, que se mostrou mais interessada do que você esperava. Suas bochechas esquentaram, mas você conseguiu manter a compostura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu mal posso entender como é bom te querer</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Como é que eu posso ter coragem pra falar dessa paixão</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pois sei que vou morrer se você disser não</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mais uma vez você voltou seus olhos para Sugawara, que continha uma coloração avermelhada em seu rosto. Você chegou a pensar que ele estava com vergonha e, por um breve momento, se arrependeu de fazer uma declaração assim. Talvez, se tivesse tocado somente para ele naquele dia, as coisas seriam um pouco menos constrangedoras. Porém, agora era tarde demais, então prosseguiu com seu canto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Então fico a sonhar com teu olhar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E você dizendo: Sim</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E o primeiro beijo de amor sem fim</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quando cantou esta parte, você resolveu que não iria olhá-lo por um tempo. Você estava tocando e cantando de todo o coração, então estava com vergonha por essa parte da música, que refletia seus verdadeiros desejos. Por incrível que pareça, você conseguiu manter a voz firme, sem mostrar que estava nervosa por conta de tudo isso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Te amo tanto e não sei mais</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Como é que eu vou viver em paz</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Se tudo o que eu preciso é respirar teu ar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Te amo tanto e sem querer</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mas sei que posso te perder</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pra alguém sem tanto amor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mas sem temer falar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ilusão</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O refrão. Essa parte foi especialmente mais difícil de cantar, já que decidiu o fazer enquanto olhava no fundo dos olhos de Suga. Ele parecia extasiado por tamanha maravilha. Tinha ouvido você tocar e cantar o refrão naquele dia, mas os sentimentos parecem se intensificar ainda mais hoje. Os olhos de ambos brilhavam com tamanha declaração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando terminou, todos os presentes no local aplaudiram em pé. Sua apresentação foi a mais emocionante do dia, cheia de sentimentos e sensibilidade. Parecia que seus sentimentos haviam alcançado a todos na platéia, principalmente Sugawara que, por impulso, subiu ao palco e lhe deu um beijo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso foi surpresa para todos os presentes, principalmente para você. Mesmo com a vergonha tomando, você conseguiu retribuir o carinho, ouvindo vários aplausos ao fundo. Quando foi que isso virou um show à parte você não sabia, mas estava feliz de certa forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo vocês saíram do palco, pois haviam outras apresentações a serem feitas. Sugawara estava te abraçando pela cintura e sustentava um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Você estava muito feliz, mas muito envergonhada por tudo o que aconteceu. Não esperava ser compreendida, muito menos correspondida. Seu rosto ainda sustentava uma coloração avermelhada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu… Eu não esperava que você captasse a mensagem tão rápido…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu captei desde aquele dia que você cantou o refrão. Eu só decidi guardar meus impulsos de te abraçar e beijar ali porque queria ver sua apresentação. — Ele respondeu com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bobo. Tu não perde a oportunidade de me ver passar vergonha, né?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não foi vergonhoso, foi lindo. Só aceite que você é incrível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vocês continuaram conversando durante todo o festival, sempre um ao lado do outro. A amizade de vocês permitia que se sentissem confortáveis, mesmo depois dessa declaração toda. O dia foi memorável para ambos, com direito a declarações, beijos e um inesperado pedido de namoro feito por Sugawara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A vergonha que passou naquele dia valeu muito a pena.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Odiados pela própria vida (Imagine Atsumu Miya)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: vou sempre estar aqui pra você</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Está tudo bem transmitir essas palavras solitárias</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nesses ferimentos?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Não carregando nada além de tanta obstinação</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hoje novamente eu durmo sozinho na minha cama</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu estava no pátio da escola para tomar seu lanche. Hoje estava sozinho porque seu irmão, Osamu, foi chamado pelo professor para ajudá-lo em algumas coisas relacionadas à aula do dia. Enquanto comia, observava seus companheiros de time brincando com a bola de vôlei. A vontade de participar da brincadeira era grande, mas sabia que não podia se divertir com eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por conta de seu comportamento exigente nos treinos, seus companheiros de time começaram a evitá-lo fora da quadra. Mesmo assim, Atsumu não sabia qual era o problema. Seus levantamentos eram perfeitos, então queria que os companheiros não errassem algo tão fácil quanto pontuar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto observava de longe, uma tristeza bateu em seu peito. Vôlei era uma das únicas coisas que gostava e, ver que seu time o evitava fora de quadra, o machucava muito de alguma forma. Não entendia os sentimentos dos companheiros, mas mesmo assim doía. Seu irmão já o havia alertado sobre seu comportamento em quadra, mas isso era difícil mudar. Ele dava o máximo de si nos treinos e jogos, então esperava o mesmo dos demais membros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em meio aos seus devaneios, não percebeu alguém chegando perto e sentando no mesmo banco. Quando notou, levou um pequeno susto, que não passou despercebido por você. Ele já a conhecia, pois estudavam na mesma classe, mas nunca chegaram a conversar casualmente a não ser sobre trabalhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você me assustou [Nome]! — Atsumu exclamou quase derrubando seu lanche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me desculpe Tsumu… Cadê Samu? Geralmente vocês sempre estão juntos — você comentou estranhando a ausência do outro gêmeo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele foi ajudar o professor — ele respondeu voltando sua atenção à brincadeira que rolava na sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que você não vai brincar com eles? — você notou o brilho nos olhos dele enquanto observava o jogo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não posso. Por algum motivo, eles não me deixam brincar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é triste… Eu também ‘tô passando pela mesma coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por quê? Você parece ser uma garota legal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sou muito atlética, então eu acabo atrapalhando o time que me escolhe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você deve ser bem ruim mesmo então — ele comentou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E você? Por que não te deixam brincar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porque sou muito bom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso não faz sentido…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu também acho que não faz, mas…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se não se importar, posso passar o recreio com você, assim ninguém fica sozinho!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não me importo de ficar sozinho, mas aceito sua companhia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após isso vocês ficaram o recreio inteiro juntos, observando as outras crianças brincando enquanto comiam seus lanches. Continuava doendo no peito, mas agora parecia um pouco mais suportável. Atsumu ficou um pouco mais feliz por ter mais alguém ao seu lado, sem precisar sair no soco como era com seu irmão.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[...]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Somos odiados pela própria vida</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sem nem mesmo entender o significado da felicidade</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As circunstâncias geradas apenas criam mais ódio</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Facilmente amaldiçoamos nossos passados</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lá estava Atsumu sentado em um banco da quadra, descansando após o treinamento de vôlei. Ele estava mais afastado do resto do time enquanto seu irmão interagia com eles. Observando de longe, sentiu uma profunda tristeza por isso, pois gostaria de se enturmar melhor com eles. Atsumu, no fundo, sabia o porquê do time o ignorar, mas era orgulhoso demais para admitir isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto se martirizava, sentiu uma presença se aproximar. A essa altura do campeonato, já sabia que era você chegando. Você se sentou ao lado dele novamente e ficou quieta, apenas observando o time </span>
  <span>— que conversava animadamente sobre os próximos jogos — e Atsumu, que bebia água em sua garrafinha tentando não transparecer sua tristeza e solidão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey, por que não vai lá falar sobre o jogo também?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porque eles me odeiam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hm… Quer conversar sobre o jogo comigo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não tem o seu clube não?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu resolvi mudar de clube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pra qual você foi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Agora eu ‘tô como gerente do clube de vôlei masculino — você respondeu, sentindo suas bochechas corarem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aqui? Mas você disse que não é muito atlética. Vai conseguir dar conta disso tudo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou dar o meu melhor. Garrafinhas e toalhas são mais fáceis de lidar do que as boladas na cara que eu sempre recebia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você fazia parte de qual clube?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vôlei femenino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ‘Tá explicado as boladas na cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sou melhor auxiliando o time do que jogando, então resolvi vir pra cá…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas você poderia auxiliar o time femenino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É que lá elas não precisam de mim. Aqui eu sinto que ajudarei mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu não entendeu o porquê, mas uma pontada de alegria invadiu seu peito. Agora ele poderia contar com você e Samu para não ficar sozinho. Isso, de certa forma, o deixou feliz. Finalmente ele teria um pouco de felicidade em seus dias no clube. Você notou os olhos dele brilhando em sua direção e, sem graça, passou a encarar o chão, sentindo a face esquentar. Ele pareceu notar isso também e teve a mesma reação, pousando uma das mãos na nuca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto isso, Osamu observava de longe. Por fora não transparecia, mas estava feliz por seu irmão encontrar alguém para conversar dentro do time. Ficou aliviado, pois essa situação de Atsumu poderia mudar a partir daquele momento. Talvez, a vida não o odiasse tanto assim.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Me concede esta dança? (Imagine - Nishinoya Yuu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: clichê (festa de formatura + beijo na chuva)<br/>Música: Can I have this dance - High School Musical 3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hoje é o tão esperado baile de formatura. Todos os alunos estão empolgados, dançando e brincando no salão de festas, mas duas pessoas parecem bem desanimadas. Sentado em uma mesa afastada da galera estava Nishinoya, que observava os amigos se divertindo com seus pares. Na entrada do baile estava você, sentada na escadaria que dava para o salão. Ambos estavam sem seus pares pois, por algum motivo desconhecido, nenhum deles apareceu ou avisou que não conseguiria os acompanhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você observava a fina chuva que caía, molhando um pouco os seus pés. Os céus ajudaram você a expressar sua tristeza, pois era exatamente assim que estava por dentro. Olhou para cima e ficou ali, parada, enquanto a chuva molhava seu rosto aos poucos. Não acreditava que um dos dias mais importantes de sua vida tinha sido arruinado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto isso, dentro do salão, Nishinoya parecia bem entediado. Geralmente não se sentia assim, mas ficou desapontado por não ter o par que demorou tanto para convidar. Isso, de certa forma, o irritou um pouco. A fim de se acalmar e conseguir aproveitar um pouco o baile, resolveu tomar um ar e se recompor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chegando perto da entrada ele avistou você de olhos fechados e cabeça erguida, deixando a chuva molhar seu rosto. Ele ficou hipnotizado por algum tempo com a cena, admirando sua beleza. Após acordar do transe, caminhou até a escada onde você se encontrava e chamou por seu nome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome]?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Noya-san! — você se assustou com sua repentina aparição.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que tá fazendo aqui fora? A festa tá mó divertida lá dentro. — Ele sorriu. Sabia que estava mentindo, mas vê-la isolada de todos era pior do que mentir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É que… O garoto que me convidou não apareceu… Eu sou idiota por pensar que alguém fosse querer ser meu par no baile — Você desabafou encarando o chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey, o que é isso? Você é linda pra caramba. Quem não gostaria de te ter como companhia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Noya-san… — Você não sabia o que dizer. Sentiu suas bochechas corarem com a sinceridade dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos lá, meu par também não veio. Se você não se importar em ser meu par, podemos aproveitar o resto da festa, o que acha? — Ele sugeriu lhe estendendo a mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não se importa em ser visto comigo desse jeito? — Você apontou para si mesma, mostrando seu vestido todo molhado. Sua maquiagem era à prova d’água, então não estava tão mal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome], se eu me importasse, não estaria te chamando para se divertir comigo — Nishinoya respondeu seriamente. — Você está linda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É que eu tenho vergonha…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hm… Daqui dá para ouvir a música. Tá tocando uma valsa, você me concede esta dança? — Ele perguntou ainda com a mão estendida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— M-Mas… Como vamos dançar aqui?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Temos o pátio inteiro para dançar! — ele exclamou, animado, enquanto apontava para o grande terreno vago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tá chovendo, Noya. Você vai se molhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Para dançar com você vale a pena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você sentiu seu rosto esquentar com a afirmação dele. Sempre teve um abismo por ele, mas nunca conseguiu falar nada sobre isso. Ver que ele estava ali por você a fez sentir-se mais feliz. Não demorou muito para você aceitar a mão que lhe foi estendida. Com isso, rumaram para o pátio e começaram a valsa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now Won't you promise me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>that you never forget</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll keep dancing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To keep dancing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>wherever we go next</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Você se encantou com a leveza com que Nishinoya a conduzia. Nunca imaginou que o garoto, além de um bom líbero, era bom dançarino. Isso a fez se apaixonar ainda mais por ele, pois conseguiu ver um outro lado dele que não conhecia. A música soava ao longe, mas vocês conseguiam se sintonizar perfeitamente. Nishinoya parecia bem treinado para isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao longe, Tanaka e Shimizu — que aceitou ir ao baile com ele, mesmo depois de formada — observava o amigo dançando na chuva com você. Ficou feliz em ver que ele tinha se animado e surpreso por ele saber dançar. Apesar de serem amigos a bastante tempo, esse tópico nunca foi levantado por nenhum dos dois. Animado, Tanaka foi chamar os outros amigos para verem a cena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto isso você e Nishinoya continuavam sua dança. Ele a conduzia como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo, como se você fosse uma pena. Seu coração estava um pouco acelerado, então torcia para que ele não notasse isso. Estavam muito próximos um do outro, por isso estava nervosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tá se divertindo? — ele perguntou sorrindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tô sim, Noya-san. Não sabia que você era bom dançarino — você comentou com os olhos brilhando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É que não gosto muito de revelar isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por quê? Você dança tão bem. Me faz parecer tão leve quando me conduz…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas você é leve. — Ele piscou para você, fazendo seu rosto corar mais ainda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bobo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com uma risada gostosa, ele continuou a dançar com você, parecendo mais feliz que antes. Seus elogios pareceram acertá-lo em cheio, o fazendo até utilizar um pouco mais de espaço para dançar no imenso pátio. A chuva continuava caindo e os molhando, mas isso não parecia mais um problema. Estava divertido e muito melhor do que você sequer imaginou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma pequena plateia observava ao longe. Todos admirados com as habilidades de dança do famoso líbero do Karasuno. Por incrível que pareça, nenhum dos dois notou o pequeno amontoado — liderado por Tanaka — na porta do salão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo a música teve seu fim, mas Nishinoya não fez menção de lhe soltar. Vocês ficaram se encarando por um tempo, como se o mundo ao redor não existisse. Seus olhos brilhavam e suas bochechas estavam quentes. Mesmo com as gotas de chuva batendo em seu rosto, você sentiu a quentura. Se surpreendeu ao perceber que ele se aproximava cada vez mais de você, mas não se importou. Estava esperando um beijo dele desde que o conheceu, então não iria perder essa oportunidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cena que se seguiu era digna de um conto de fadas: vocês selaram seus lábios, em um beijo calmo e apaixonado. A chuva caía sobre vocês, dando a magia necessária para esse momento tão aguardado por você. A plateia que havia se formado começou a se dispersar para dar privacidade a vocês. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo vocês se separaram do beijo, ainda olhando um para o outro. Nishinoya estava com a face avermelhada também, porém sustentava um sorriso de felicidade. Você sorriu de volta, feliz por ser correspondida. Antes de se separarem, ele depositou um beijo em sua testa, fazendo seu coração palpitar um pouco mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que achou da dança? Fui uma boa companhia para você?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Noya-san, essa noite não poderia ser melhor… Muito obrigada por isso! — Você o abraçou enquanto agradecia. — Foi a melhor noite da minha vida!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida também — Ele retribuiu o abraço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Noya-san… Eu sempre esperei por esse momento, sabia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Qual? Dançar comigo? — Apesar de cantar algumas garotas, Nishinoya era um pouco lento em relação a isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, seu bobo. Eu nem sabia que você dançava — você respondeu rindo. — Eu… Sempre quis um beijo seu… — você admitiu, escondendo seu rosto no ombro dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome]... — Ele não estava acreditando no que havia acabado de ouvir. Como nunca notou que você estava a fim dele? Sentiu-se um tolo por isso. — Desculpe não ter notado antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não peça desculpas, eu nunca tive coragem de falar sobre isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey… Se quiser, podemos recuperar o tempo perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— C-Como assim? — Você o olhou nos olhos. A confusão estampada em seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aceita sair comigo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é sério?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tão sério quanto minhas jogadas incríveis como líbero — ele respondeu sorrindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Noya-san, essa é a melhor noite da minha vida, com certeza — você divagou perdida em seus pensamentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E isso quer dizer…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso quer dizer que sim, eu aceito sair com você. — Um beijo lhe foi dado ao final de sua fala, a pegando de surpresa. Mesmo assim você retribuiu prontamente, feliz por sua noite estar sendo tão mágica quanto  queria.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Discord Intergalático (Imagine Lars)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Sem demora, você logou no Discord e procurou pelo contato de Lars. Finalmente você poderia matar a saudade que sentia.<br/>Após deslizar pela lista de contatos, você localizou o “pirata do espaço” — nickname que ele insistiu em colocar — e abriu a janela de conversa. Você estava ansiosa porque, depois que ele foi para o espaço novamente, foram poucas as vezes que conseguiu conversar normalmente sem interrupções."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: redes sociais</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Você estava sentada em frente ao seu laptop, que se encontrava em seu quarto; o cômodo estava um silêncio total, permitindo você ouvir as batidas rápidas de seu coração. A sua felicidade tinha nome e estava prestes a falar com ele.</p><p>Sem demora, você logou no Discord e procurou pelo contato de Lars. Finalmente você poderia matar a saudade que sentia.</p><p>Após deslizar pela lista de contatos, você localizou o “pirata do espaço” — nickname que ele insistiu em colocar — e abriu a janela de conversa. Você estava ansiosa porque, depois que ele foi para o espaço novamente, foram poucas as vezes que conseguiu conversar normalmente sem interrupções.</p><p>Seu coração deu uma falhada quando viu na tela um “oi” enviado por ele. Isso era um bom sinal, pois significava que ele estava sozinho. As gems que faziam parte de sua tripulação sabiam que precisavam deixá-lo sozinho quando vocês conversavam. Apesar de ter mudado bastante, Lars ainda tinha um pouco do seu lado teimoso e ranzinza.</p><p>Você respondeu a mensagem como sempre, perguntando se poderiam realizar uma chamada de vídeo. Apesar de saber a resposta, você não desistia de tentar fazê-lo ligar a câmera. Na verdade, você estava preparada para ler um “não vai dar”, mas se surpreendeu quando viu os ícones de aceitar ou rejeitar a chamada. Rapidamente você atendeu, sentindo uma pequena lágrima cair de seus olhos radiantes.</p><p>— Ei, não precisa chorar. — Lars começou, ficando preocupado com o que viu — Eu não aceitava as chamadas pois aqui anda meio turbulento. — Ele continuou a se explicar.</p><p>— Eu só estou feliz por te ver de novo, Lars… Faz tempo que não nos vemos. A verdade é que eu estou com saudades — você confessou, sentindo mais uma lágrima cair.</p><p>— Eu também estou, [Nome]. Eu prometo que vou te visitar em breve, ok?</p><p>— Tudo bem, eu sei que você é ocupado. Hey, já ficou sabendo da novidade? — Você mudou de assunto rapidamente, pois não queria que ele ficasse mal pelas suas lágrimas.</p><p>— Que novidade? — ele perguntou curioso, pois normalmente ficava sabendo das coisas por você ou pela Sadie.</p><p>— Steven e Connie vão se casar!</p><p>— Steven demorou para pedi-la em casamento, hein?</p><p>— Acho que ele estava meio traumatizado depois da primeira rejeição, mas ainda bem que eles se acertaram.</p><p>— Aquela primeira tentativa dele ia acabar em desastre de qualquer jeito.</p><p>— Tem razão, a Connie ainda conseguiu conversar numa boa. Imagine se fosse uma garota explosiva?</p><p>— Ela tem muita paciência mesmo. Steven tem sorte de encontrar uma pessoa assim.</p><p>— Verdade… — você respondeu, e logo em seguida, um silêncio desconfortável se seguiu. Você iniciou a conversa novamente, a fim de quebrá-lo. — Você virá na festa deles?</p><p>— Na verdade eu não sei. Queria ir, mas não sei se conseguirei chegar a tempo.</p><p>— Mas eu ainda nem te falei o dia, Lars.</p><p>— Eu sei, mas é que eu estou bem longe mesmo.</p><p>— Você não quer mais voltar pra Terra, não é? Por isso fica inventando essas desculpas.</p><p>— Como é que é? Olha [Nome], não é isso. Quero dizer… Eu pretendia viajar mais um pouco pelo espaço.</p><p>— É por causa da Sadie ainda?</p><p>— De onde você tirou isso? Eu e ela somos amigos, já conversamos sobre isso. Ela está comprometida.</p><p>— Desculpe Lars, não sei o que deu em mim. Eu sei que vocês já se entenderam.</p><p>— [Nome], vou precisar desligar. As minhas tripulantes parecem estar brigando por alguma coisa. — Você pensou que ele estava fugindo da conversa, mas logo ouviu uma das gems gritando ao fundo.</p><p>— Tudo bem. Me desculpe, ok?</p><p>— Ok, [Nome]. Outro dia conversamos sobre isso, agora preciso ir, fique bem.</p><p>Logo depois do término de sua fala, ele desligou. Você ficou mal por ter entrado nesse assunto. Não era novidade pra ninguém — nem para ele — que você gostava dele. Isso a deixava pior ainda pois, em sua mente, as chances dele começar a gostar de você romanticamente pareciam se esvair.</p><p>Após chorar por um tempo, você se deitou em sua cama. Precisava dormir, pois no dia seguinte precisava ir trabalhar. Por conta do choro, você conseguiu adormecer rápido, mas com aquele sentimento de culpa sondando sua mente.</p><p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p><p>O dia do casamento de Steven logo chegou, e você corria de um lado a outro, a fim de ajudar nos últimos preparativos.</p><p>Tudo estava lindo e perfeito, como os noivos merecem. Garnet e Pérola estavam ajudando Connie a se arrumar, enquanto Bismut, Peridot e Lápis faziam companhia a Steven, que parecia mais nervoso do que da última vez que pediu Connie em casamento. Peridot tentava conversar sobre as novelas que estava assistindo, mas parecia não surtir efeito. Você resolveu dar uma mãozinha para as amigas, então caminhou em direção ao grupo.</p><p>— Você acredita que a Nina ‘tá fazendo a Carminha de empregada agora? Por essa eu não esperava — Peridot falou, enquanto ria da desgraça da vilã. — Você precisa assistir um dia, Steven!</p><p>— E aí pessoal, como estão? — você perguntou, notando que Steven tremia e exibia uma coloração rosa bem clarinha, enquanto Peridot falava pelos cotovelos desesperada.</p><p>— A gente tá bem! É, a gente tá bem! — Peridot respondeu, rindo desesperadamente.</p><p>— Não parece. Hey Steven, não se preocupe, ok? Vai dar tudo certo hoje. Se chegamos até aqui, quer dizer que dessa vez vai! — Você tentou animá-lo.</p><p>— É verdade Steven. Se fosse para ela te rejeitar de novo, isso teria acontecido antes de marcarem o casamento. — Lápis complementou sorrindo, parecendo não notar que suas palavras o afetaram.</p><p>— O que ela quer dizer é que tudo vai dar certo mocinho, não se preocupe! — Bismut tentou apaziguar a situação, mas pareceu não surtir muito efeito.</p><p>— E se ela desistir na hora do “sim” e falar “não”? Eu vou me sentir um cocô triste e abandonado — Steven falou enquanto fazia mais drama que o necessário.</p><p>— Desencana amigo. Ela ama você, você ama ela e vocês vão se casar daqui algumas horas. A única coisa que você precisa se preocupar é em se manter calmo — você falou enquanto dava leves tapinhas nas costas dele.</p><p>— Eu… Eu vou tentar. Valeu Peridot, Lápis, Bismut e [Nome]. Acho que me sinto um pouco melhor.</p><p>— É isso aí! — Vocês quatro gritaram alegremente.</p><p>Após a divertida conversa, você se afastou um pouco de todos e pegou seu celular. Era a quinta vez naquela tarde que você verificava o Discord, para ver se Lars havia escrito alguma coisa. Para sua tristeza, nenhuma mensagem dele constava nas conversas, somente uma de Pérola, que havia lhe mandado um vídeo de como interagir em festas e baladas.</p><p>Você começou a pensar que, talvez, ele não apareceria mesmo. A conversa que tiveram outro dia ainda martelava em sua cabeça, a culpando por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Você tinha certeza de que Lars não havia entrado em contato por conta de suas falas negligentes. Isso estava lhe corroendo há dias, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Para passar o tempo e esfriar a cabeça, você decidiu ver como Connie estava se saindo nos últimos ajustes.</p><p>Antes que você bloqueasse seu celular, uma notificação do Discord apareceu na tela. Desesperadamente você a abriu, esperando que fosse de Lars. Seus olhos se iluminaram quando leu: "Talvez eu chegue atrasado. Avise o Steven pra mim, por favor?”. Você correu em direção ao amigo feliz da vida, entregando-lhe o recado. Vocês dois estavam bem felizes por isso, pois fazia tempo que não se viam em carne e osso.</p><p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p><p>A festa estava incrível. Todos estavam se divertindo, dançando, conversando e comendo. Tudo parecia perfeito, mas você ainda sentia um peso no coração. Estava preocupada porque Lars ainda não havia chegado. Você começou a encarar o Discord de cinco em cinco minutos, ao invés de aproveitar a festa. Você sabia que ele viria, mas não se aguentava de ansiedade.</p><p>Foi quando você leu: “Olhe para trás”, enviada por ele, que seu coração começou a bater forte por outro motivo. Ao olhar para trás, você pode vê-lo junto a sua tripulação. Ele ainda trajava aquela roupa — que você achava maneira — de capitão espacial. Aquilo dava um charme a mais que você não sabia explicar.</p><p>Você levantou rapidamente e correu em direção a ele, se jogando em seus braços. Lars se assustou, mas conseguiu mantê-los em pé. Se fosse há uns anos atrás, com certeza os dois teriam se espatifado no chão. Vocês começaram a rir com o ocorrido, chamando a atenção de todos, que vieram dar as boas-vindas ao amigo. Agora tudo estava perfeito. Senti-lo em seus braços de novo foi a melhor sensação que teve em tempos.</p><p>Vocês ficaram juntos a festa inteira rindo e conversando, até que chegou a hora de jogar o buquê da noiva. Connie virou-se de costas para jogá-lo, enquanto Pérola, Ametista, Peridot e mais algumas pessoas lutavam para ficar em uma boa posição. Você não estava muito interessada no buquê e, pelo visto, Lars também não, pois continuaram conversando sem dar bola para o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>Vocês só se deram conta após o buquê cair no colo de Lars, que foi praticamente atropelado pelas Gems, o que fez geral da festa rir. No fim, quem ficou com o buquê foi ele, que lhe estendeu um pouco sem jeito. Seus olhos brilharam com o gesto, e por impulso, você se jogou nos braços dele, beijando-lhe a bochecha.</p><p>Sem dúvidas, esse foi um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida, pois pôde ter certeza de que o sentimento que tinha por ele era recíproco. As inseguranças sobre Sadie foram todas embora, após Lars lhe abraçar e dizer baixinho em seu ouvido: “eu te amo”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Não vou mais te deixar sozinha (Imagine Zenitsu Agatsuma)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: "você se machucou por minha causa"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Você estava travando uma árdua batalha contra um oni que apareceu de repente, na calada da noite. Tudo estava tranquilo e parecia uma noite bonita de se apreciar, mas tudo foi destruído pelo monstro. Tentou segurar as pontas enquanto procurava por ajuda, mas aquilo trouxe alguns danos ao seu corpo. Estava toda machucada, cheia de arranhões e pequenas mordidas espalhadas em seu corpo, coisa que raramente acontecia. Esse oni era mais forte do que os outros que enfrentou até agora, você imaginou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda tinha seus amigos, mas,  mesmo também sendo caçadores de demônios, eles haviam saído para procurar mais lenha então, provavelmente, iriam demorar a voltar e você não acreditava que chegariam a tempo de te ajudar. Isso estava por sua conta desta vez, e não iria decepcioná-los.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com suas últimas forças, desferiu seu golpe mais forte, conseguindo decapitar o oni a sua frente. Você ficou feliz por ter conseguido se proteger, mas acabou desmaiando de exaustão, o que foi ruim, pois poderia ter mais onis por perto, então seria uma presa fácil para eles e mesmo com essa consciência, era impossível acordar e se manter em pé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aguardava o seu fim, porém, ouviu passos de pessoas chegando. Tinha certeza de que eram pessoas porque, junto aos passos, gritos exageradamente desesperados os acompanhavam e você reconhecia esse desespero muito bem: Zenitsu e os outros estavam chegando. Não seria dessa vez que morreria, e saber disso lhe deixou aliviada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome]!!! [Nome]!!! O que aconteceu? Eu sabia! Eu sabia que o porco do mato deveria ter ficado aqui!!! — ouviu os gritos dele, mas ainda estava vencida pela exaustão, então não pode acalmá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Do que você ‘tá falando, seu imbecil? Você deveria ter ficado aqui com ela! Você é o medroso do grupo, por que não ficou? — Inosuke rebateu em um tom bravo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não adianta discutir pessoal, precisamos levá-la a um médico rápido! — Tanjirou falou rapidamente, pegando-a no colo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey Tanjirou… — Zenitsu chamou o amigo, ignorando completamente o javali enfurecido. Isso não era de seu feitio, mas você estava mal e precisava de ajuda. — Eu levo a [Nome], você já carrega a Nezuko-chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok… Leva a [Nome] então. Vamos depressa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você sentiu as mãos de Zenitsu envolverem seu corpo, tranquilizando-a um pouco mais, seus músculos haviam relaxado, sentindo-se mais segura com eles por perto.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[...]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Acordou depois de um tempo e já estava se sentindo um pouco melhor, suas feridas estavam tratadas e doíam bem menos que antes. Reparou que elas estavam envoltas em bandagens, o que lhe fazia parecer uma múmia e notou também que, ao lado de sua cama, Zenitsu estava sentado em uma cadeira, dormindo profundamente, achou fofo, pois são raras as vezes em que ele assume uma expressão de calma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para não acordá-lo, se ajeitou na cama de novo, não queria atrapalhar o sono do amigo. Mesmo assim, ele parecia estar atento e, com o mínimo de movimento que você fez, acordou. Parecia assustado e te olhava a todo instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome]? ‘Tá tudo bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? — ele questionou ainda assustado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não Zenitsu, eu tava só me ajeitando! Desculpe, não quis te acordar desse jeito — respondeu tentando acalmá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas… Eu que deveria pedir desculpas… — falou de cabeça baixa, não tinha coragem de lhe encarar nos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ué…? Por que isso agora? — você indagou confusa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você se machucou por minha causa…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Para com isso, seu bobo. Nós somos caçadores de demônios, então estamos fadados a esse tipo de coisa. Não se culpe — você disse seriamente, chamando a atenção do amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu deveria ter ficado com você, ao invés de teimar em ir junto pegar lenha… Eu sou fraco e logo eu vou morrer no meio dessa loucura toda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Zenitsu, se eu não estivesse toda estourada, eu ia te dar uns cascudos — proferiu em tom sério. — Você não é fraco, só não tem noção da força que tem, e pare de ficar falando que vai morrer logo… Isso machuca mais do que esses ferimentos…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenitsu ficou sem reação com essa declaração, não sabia o que fazer, o que responder ou como agir. Só conseguiu lhe lançar um pequeno sorriso, talvez feliz, por você acreditar tanto assim nele. Por conta disso, ele decidiu que nunca mais a deixaria sozinha, para assim, quando tudo isso terminar, vocês conseguirem viver uma vida tranquila. Quem sabe te peça em casamento? Caso aceitasse, viveriam uma boa vida, digna de quem lutou para isso.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Amor é a busca pelo todo (Imagine Odasaku)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: mal entendido</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Você estava trabalhando no hospital infantil quando recebeu a ligação. No mesmo instante, o remédio que estava segurando foi ao chão, pois estava tremendo muito. Odasaku, o homem que sempre a ajudava a cuidar das crianças, estava morto. Não entendia o que havia acontecido, mas estava em choque com a notícia. As crianças gostavam tanto dele… Você gostava tanto dele…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sempre reunia as crianças no pátio do local para lhes contar histórias que ele mesmo escrevia. Você sabia que ele sonhava em ser um escritor, mas que havia se privado disso por ter entrado na máfia. Você sempre o incentivou a largar essa vida e seguir seus sonhos, mas sabia que não era fácil sair da máfia. Até pensou ser culpa sua por ele ter morrido, pois imaginava que Oda teria tentado sair e, como punição, lhe acertaram o tiro. Se não tivesse dado essa ideia a ele, nada disso teria acontecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você estava chorando em um quarto vazio do hospital, desolada com o que aconteceu, quando ouviu alguém bater à porta. Queria ficar sozinha, mas estava em seu expediente de trabalho, então não podia sumir por tanto tempo assim. Quando abriu a porta, viu um homem alto, com sobretudo marrom, cabelos castanhos e muito atraente. Parecia igualmente triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> No que posso ajudar…? </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> você perguntou enxugando as lágrimas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Você é [Nome]? </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> O homem devolveu a pergunta. Estava com os olhos inchados também, então imaginou que ele havia passado por maus bocados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Sou sim. Desculpa te atender desse jeito </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> você falou, tentando se manter firme para não voltar a chorar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Sou Osamu Dazai, amigo de Odasaku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Ele morreu mesmo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Sim. Morreu em um acerto de contas com um cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Eu sabia… Sabia que a culpa era minha… </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Você caiu de joelhos no chão. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e seu corpo tremia muito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Hey, [Nome], não entenda errado. Não foi ninguém de dentro da máfia que fez isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Como… Sabe que eu estava me referindo a isso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Odasaku e eu éramos muito amigos. Ele sempre falava de você e das crianças. Ele era um bobão apaixonado por esse lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Quando será o velório dele…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Gente da máfia geralmente não tem velório, mas irei enterrar o corpo dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Posso te ajudar…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Quando você enterrará o corpo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Talvez hoje a noite, para não levantar alarde. E também </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dazai pegou um pequeno caderno. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Ele me pediu para que lhe entregasse isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você pegou o caderno das mãos do homem e o abriu. Nele continha uma pequena história sobre um astronauta, que almejava alcançar planetas fora da Via Láctea. Você chorou ao ler o conto que, ao final, tinha uma frase separada do resto do texto. Após ler, seu coração apertou mais ainda, pois a frase lhe tocou profundamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frase em destaque: “Amor é a busca pelo todo, e o meu todo é você” ficou martelando o dia todo em sua cabeça, pois sentia o mesmo por Odasaku. Com ele morto, você havia perdido o seu todo. Isso lhe doía muito, e mesmo depois de enterrá-lo, visitou seu túmulo improvisado todos os dias depois do serviço, pois ali era onde se sentia completa.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. O mundo ideal (Imagine Osamu Dazai)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: Referências a filmes.</p><p>- Irmão Urso;<br/>- A nova onda do imperador;<br/>- Alladin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Não encosta — você falou, como se tivesse apanhado e sido colocada dentro de um saco por muito tempo desmaiada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah!! Demônio lhama! — Dazai exclamou assustado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Idiota, minha cabeça 'tá doendo! Eu bebi muito ontem… — você tentava falar em tom bravo com ele, mas a dor não a permitia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos combinar que foi divertido, vai?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Divertido foi, o duro é a ressaca depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você fica bêbada muito rápido. Da próxima vez te ensino a beber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei beber, tá? Ontem eu só passei do ponto…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você e Dazai saíram para beber na noite passada, a fim de comemorar seu aniversário. O homem gostava de sair para tomar umas sempre que podia, então seu aniversário foi o melhor pretexto para estar em um bar no meio da semana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você gostava de beber também, mas começou a questionar suas ações após acordar com enxaqueca. O pior era ir trabalhar com essa dor maldita. Tudo parecia rodar a sua volta, apesar de sentir um vácuo na sua mente. Dazai parecia se divertir com isso, encenando várias cenas de filmes que vocês já tinham assistido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ora, vamos lá [Nome]. Vamos chegar atrasados na agência — Dazai falou em tom de deboche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Dazai… Vamos brincar de fecha a sua matraca? — Você respondeu um pouco irritada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas essa brincadeira não tem graça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No momento, pra mim tem. Agora cala a boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você gostava dessa brincadeira que faziam, pois aflorava o lado cinéfilo que existia em vocês. Era uma das diversões que tinham nos tempos livres, além de assistir filmes, é claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com isso, vocês até passaram a morar juntos, para assim conseguirem assistir algo sempre após o trabalho, fora os fortes sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A vida dos dois era sempre divertida e cheia de vida apesar dos trabalhos na agência, afinal, após o expediente, o mundo ideal de vocês começava.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Viagem desastrosa (Imagine Lars)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: "Você se machucou por minha causa"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Após o casamento de Steven e Connie, Lars te convidou para dar uma volta pelo espaço. Fazia tempo que você queria conhecer o universo, mas nunca teve coragem para pedir ao amigo. Tinha medo de entrar no assunto e ser inconveniente, então quando ele a convidou, você não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Posso ir mesmo? Não vou atrapalhar, né? — você perguntou com certo receio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro que não. O espaço ‘tá bem menos perigoso do que antes. Só precisamos tomar cuidado com a Esmeralda e sua tropa, porque ela ainda não aceitou o sacode que dei nela enquanto fugia. — Lars contou a última parte com certo deboche, fazendo você rir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok, pirata do espaço. Vou só pegar umas coisas e a gente vai — você falou sorrindo, deixando-o um pouco corado. Por ele ser rosa, você nem notou a coloração de suas bochechas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Beleza, te espero por aqui então — ele respondeu colocando uma de suas mãos na nuca, claramente sem graça e com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você pegou uma mochila contendo alguns alimentos, água, celular e um livro — mesmo sabendo que não teria tempo para ler — e rumou em direção a praia, onde Lars estava te esperando. Você estava bem animada com o passeio, então sustentava um grande sorriso nos lábios. Quando se aproximou do garoto, ele lhe indicou o caminho até sua nave. Assim que entraram, a partida foi dada.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos brilhavam a cada planeta que avistava. Você sabia que o universo era grande, mas não imaginou que era tão lindo e tão cheio de coisas. Vez ou outra você enxergava naves Gems fazendo comércio pelo espaço, pois havia outras formas de vida que não fossem elas. Também viu alguns astronautas interagindo com pérolas, que lhe apresentavam um planeta tão minúsculo quanto Plutão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você não conseguia parar de olhar para fora da nave, sempre expressando grande entusiasmo quando via algo diferente. Lars, sempre que não estava controlando a nave, olhava para você por um tempo, notando sua empolgação crescente com tudo o que via. Rodonita, sua co-piloto, notou o comportamento dele e começou uma conversa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ei, Lars, é sua namorada? — Rodonita perguntou com um grande sorriso e uma expressão divertida no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela não é minha namorada! É só uma amiga da Terra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aquela que você conversa pelo… Como é que é o nome mesmo? Disco… — Rodonita tentava lembrar o nome do chat, sem sucesso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É, aquela que eu converso pelo discord — Lars respondeu revirando os olhos e cruzando os braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso! Esse é o nome! — ela exclamou animada. — Mas… você gosta dela, não é? Vive suspirando quando vê uma foto dela. — Mantendo o tom animado, ela colocou ambas as mãos nas bochechas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Rodonita, temos que voltar a pilotar, né?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu prevejo que o Lars vai ficar sem graça após a fala de Rodonita! — Padparadscha proferiu igualmente animada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês duas, vamos voltar aos nossos postos! — Lars falou um pouco mais alto, sendo perceptível o constrangimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você assistia a cena de longe, entendendo somente algumas partes do diálogo. Sua felicidade só aumentava, pois ver Lars se divertindo e se dando bem com outros seres a deixava aliviada. Ele tinha bastante dificuldades em fazer novas amizades antigamente, tendo somente você, Sadie e Steven que nunca desistiram dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua expressão mudou após virar-se para a janela, vendo uma grande nave do lado de fora. Penso que fosse alguma Gem querendo fazer negócios, mas logo viu que não era isso. Quando se virou para chamar Lars, ouviu ele falando com alguém no grande painel de controle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você de novo? — proferiu irritado. Parecia ser conhecida dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acha que vou desistir assim tão fácil? — Uma Gem verde com um tom imponente falou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— L-Lars… Quem é ela? — você questionou um pouco assustada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fique tranquila, menina. Nós já lidamos com ela várias vezes — Fluorita respondeu calmamente enquanto colocava a cabeça para fora da sala de manutenção. — Isso já se tornou rotina para nós.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome], aqui vai ficar um pouco turbulento. Tome cuidado, ok? — Rodonita falou, entrando em alerta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós vamos ser atacados pela Esmeralda! — Padparadscha proferiu desesperada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você tentou se segurar enquanto a luta se desenrolava. Vários tiros da grande nave foram disparados em direção a nave de Lars, mas Rodonita foi mais rápida, conseguindo desviar a tempo. Esmeralda parecia determinada a vencer aquele embate, pois continuava atirando sem parar. Lars tentou revidar, porém, um dos tiros da grande nave acertaram uma das armas. Mesmo que tivesse pego de raspão, a arma não estava funcionando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fluorita apareceu de dentro da sala de manutenção, dizendo que estava fazendo seu melhor para consertar o estrago. Você resolveu ajudar, pois entendia um pouco de mecânica. Não era a mesma coisa que um carro, mas você pensou ser capaz de fazer algo. Enquanto isso, Rodonita estava tentando fugir dos tiros, afastando-se da grande nave. No painel de controle, Esmeralda ria e dizia que eles não iriam fugir daquela vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vários tiros começaram a atingir a nave, fazendo todos caírem por conta dos impactos. Você acabou caindo em cima de seu braço e, gritando de dor, permaneceu deitada no chão. Você estava com uma chave de fenda nas mãos, então sentiu-a perfurar um pouco seu braço. Fluorita não sabia o que fazer e, mesmo com a dor insuportável, você falou para ela continuar com os consertos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lars estava preocupado com o grito que ouviu, então correu em direção à sala de manutenção. Padparadscha, em um impulso, ativou os escudos da nave, fazendo os tiros apenas ricochetearem. Rodonita então ativou o hiperespaço na direção da Terra e, em poucos segundos, Esmeralda já havia sumido do painel de controle e a Terra podia ser vista.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na sala de manutenção, Lars permanecia perplexo com a cena que encontrou. Seu sangue, apesar de estancado com um pano, ainda pingava de seu braço. Fluorita estava desesperada e com uma expressão de horror, pois nunca havia visto um ferimento assim. Você, apesar da dor, tentou conversar com ambos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A gente conseguiu ganhar…? — você perguntou. Sua voz saiu fraca e rouca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem liga pra isso? Olha pra você [Nome]! Olha o seu estado! — Lars vociferou. Estava claramente bravo e transtornado com aquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu tô bem… é sério… acho que só preciso de uma água… gritei demais…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Lars, pegue a água para ela. Eu vou ficar aqui cuidando dela — Fluorita falou, tentando servir de apoio para você se sentar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Capitão, chegamos à Terra! Não sei se era para virmos pra cá — Rodonita gritou da sala de comando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ótimo, vamos levá-la ao hospital! Ela perdeu muito sangue já! — Lars falou desesperado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Calma Lars… eu tô legal, é sério… — você tentou acalmá-lo, sem sucesso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não ‘tá bem! Você se machucou por minha causa! Se eu não tivesse te chamado, você estaria bem na sua casa!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Lars, não adianta ficar assim agora. Temos que ajudá-la — Fluorita pronunciou-se, enquanto a pegava no colo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lars somente bufou e essa foi a última coisa que viu, pois você desmaiou.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Você não sabe quanto tempo ficou desacordada. Quando acordou, estava deitada em uma maca, com o braço enfaixado. Tudo parecia um pouco turvo ainda, mas podia ver a coloração rosada de seu amigo ao seu lado. Ele era a única coisa que se destacava no meio daquele quarto todo branco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando percebeu que você acordou, Lars pareceu passar as costas de sua mão nos olhos. Ao que tudo indicava, ele estava chorando. Devido a isso, você tentou ao máximo mostrar que estava tudo bem, a fim de acalmá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey, Lars — você o chamou com um sorriso fraco estampando seu rosto —, eu tô bem, não se preocupe…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É claro que me preocupo, [Nome]. Você se machucou por minha causa, por eu ter te levado pra lá!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não tinha como saber que isso aconteceria!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sabia! Sabia que era perigoso, mesmo assim te levei!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Lars, se acalma um pouco, ok? Depois a gente conversa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu tô calmo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não ‘tá não! Ai — você sentiu uma pontada no braço. A dor aguda lhe fez fechar os olhos fortemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Precisa tomar cuidado… Os médicos precisaram suturar o furo da chave de fenda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por isso que o braço ‘tá só enfaixado… — Você começou a entender a situação. A dor não parecia mais forte por causa do soro inserido em seu outro braço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome], me perdoe. Eu prometo que isso não se repetirá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, Lars. Eu também vou me cuidar para que não aconteça de novo… e não peça desculpas, caramba. Aquilo foi divertido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lars sorriu tristemente vendo seu estado. Na verdade, ele queria sumir de vez e cortar qualquer relação com você, por acreditar que assim você ficaria segura. Ele pensou muito nisso durante a noite enquanto você dormia e, na manhã seguinte, o quarto estava vazio. Lars havia deixado um bilhete em cima da mesa de cabeceira e, quando o leu, você ficou arrasada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No bilhete estava escrito: “Me perdoe por isso. Você não terá mais que sofrer com ataques ou distâncias. Desejo melhoras e felicidades em sua vida.”. Você então chorou, pois não conseguiu nem se despedir do rapaz. Não sabia o que fazer, a não ser chorar copiosamente. Seu braço estava ferido, mas seu coração estava mais depois disso.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Apoio, determinação e felicidade (Imagine Hinata Shouyou)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tema: referência de filmes</p><p>Filme: Sussurros do Coração</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Você tinha o sonho de virar uma escritora famosa, com histórias que tocam o coração de quem as lesse. Você focou nisso nos últimos seis meses após a conclusão do ensino médio, mas parecia não ter evoluído em nada. Como poderia cumprir a promessa que fez com Hinata, se suas histórias pareciam tão sem graça e monótonas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O desespero lhe tomou conta, pois toda vez que falava com ele pelo discord, parecia sempre estar um passo à frente do seu. Você tenta disfarçar nas chamadas de vídeo, mas existiam vezes que era impossível fingir, e Hinata pareceu perceber isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— [Nome], 'tá tudo bem? — ele perguntou preocupado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— 'Tá…! 'Tá sim! — Você respondeu rapidamente tentando parecer bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não parece. O que aconteceu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tô me sentindo um pouco cansada, só isso…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não me engana. É por causa dos seus textos, não é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você sempre ficava surpresa quando Hinata adivinhava suas angústias. Parecia que ele a conhecia melhor do que você mesma. Você gostava disso, mas também se assustava. Era tão previsível assim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mais ou menos…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey, não desista. Pode demorar um pouco, mas você vai conseguir!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não tenho tanta certeza assim…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não duvide de si mesma. Olha pra mim, eu tô literalmente do outro lado do mundo! Foi difícil no começo, mas vou tentar de tudo para conseguir meu objetivo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tem razão, Hinata… Eu… vou me esforçar mais. — Você foi tomada pelo entusiasmo dele, então suas forças foram renovadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É esse o espírito! — Hinata respondeu animado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigada, Hinata. Você sempre sabe como me animar…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisa agradecer. Faço isso porque gosto de você — ele respondeu. Você percebeu o tom desajeitado em sua voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso me lembrou a história de um filme…!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Deixa eu adivinhar… Sussurros do Coração?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Esse mesmo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só falta eu te pedir em casamento, né? — As palavras ditas fizeram seu coração disparar. Isso seria um pedido mesmo ou era brincadeira?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso seria incrível! É meu filme favorito, então seria um sonho realizado! — Você brincou, tentando descobrir se isso era sério ou não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então vamos fazer igual no filme: quando eu voltar ao Japão, nós vamos de bicicleta até algum lugar alto para ver o pôr do sol. No momento em que estivermos lá eu te peço em casamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso… é sério? — Você questionou confusa. Seria um sonho se isso acontecesse, mas não queria tirar conclusões precipitadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro que sim. Estamos juntos desde o ano passado, então não tenho dúvidas de que quero ficar com você. — Você viu o tom das bochechas dele mudarem para um vermelho clarinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você não sabia o que responder, mas seu grande sorriso falou por si: estava feliz com essa declaração e, saber que vai ser igual ao seu filme preferido, fez você ansiar pela volta dele mais do que nunca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Você começou a chamada de vídeo chateada, mas agora estava mais radiante do que nos últimos meses. Hinata sempre tirava o melhor de você, mesmo sabendo que isso não é sua obrigação. Porém ele é assim: o raio de sol que alegra e incentiva quem está a sua volta.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>